The Pianist
by afaithfulwriter890
Summary: Esme Evenson works at a coffee shop in Forks, and is badly abused by her husband Charles. She thinks there is no way to escape her hell, until a man named Carlisle gets a job at the coffee shop, and there might be hope for her yet... Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1: The Stranger

**Rated M for later on the story to be safe.**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One – The Stranger<strong>

Esme Evenson

Walking to work was never easy, but it was surprisingly enjoyable. It was nice to get to know the neighbors, and say a friendly hello. Charles wouldn't let me drive. I think he feared that I would leave him, and that was a likely possibility. I would leave Charles if I could. But I knew that if I tried, he would kill me.

I worked at a small coffee shop in Forks, Washington… Well, it was the only coffee shop in Forks, Washington. When I say Washington, I mean the state of Washington. It's a small, dreary little town. Charles and I are both Ohioans, and it was quite a change to be in a place where it rained constantly, and it was almost always cloudy. It was a perfect environment for someone who hated sunshine.

As for me, I hated the town. Everything about it was so trivial. Almost no one knows where the hell it is, and it's literally one of the most boring towns there is in the continental United States of America. Of course, I could never tell Charles any of this. First of all, I was his wife and I wanted to be supportive of him—I mean he had a managerial position now, but most importantly, I would pay for my insolence. I just tried to shut up, listen and keep my head down. I never spoke unless spoken too. I only followed orders, and barely had a social life outside of my workplace and the house.

A bad habit I had become accustomed to was reading romance novels. It was almost like I lived through the books—they were my life outside of my prison of a house. I read so many stories about women in the same situation I was in. They suffered with their husbands, but then, when all hope was almost lost, the male antagonist comes and sweeps them off their feet. He takes away all of their worries and carries them up the stairs to night of forbidden passion, and eventually frees her from her "bondage".

Every day now, I look at the people—not just the men—passing by me every day while I go to work. I gaze at them with a silence scream for help, wishing I could show them the fresh set of bruises Charles had administered to me the night before. He was always careful in that department—he never hit my face, and when he did, he'd make up an excuse… He always hit, kicked, or even bit me places my clothes would shield… That way, no one could expect any kind of abuse occurring at home behind closed doors, and closed curtains…

The only two women I could trust to discuss this matter with, were my two best friends—Rosalie and Alice. Rosalie and Alice also worked at the coffee shop with me. They knew what damage Charles could do, and usually did to me. They greatly disagreed, but as a favor to me, didn't mention it to anyone else. I wanted keep Charles's unfair, unprovoked wrath a secret. If I didn't do so, Charles would literally kill me.

As I rounded the corner to the coffee shop, my eyes widened at the sight I saw. Coming down the sidewalk in the opposite direction was the most beautiful man I'd ever seen. He was tall—probably just a little over six feet with blond hair that was combed back on his head. He had these amazing deep blue eyes, and an obviously well-toned and medium frame. He had the looks of a movie star and not too many muscles, but more than enough at the same time.

His blue eyes lit up when he saw me, as if he'd been expecting me. I had stopped walking and was staring in awe at his perfect face and body. A smile played on the corner of his lips as his eyes locked with mind.

My heart leapt into my throat as he opened the door to the coffee shop—_my_ coffee shop and went inside. Disbelief washed through me. Was this my mystery dream man? The man who would deliver me from the horror of Charles? I didn't know. I'm not going to lie; I wanted it to be him. I wanted it to be him so badly. I wanted him to carry me up a large, majestic, porcelain spiral staircase to a night of much-needed romantic release and ecstasy.

I walked as swiftly as possible without drawing attention to myself, and pulled open the door to the coffee shop. The blond-haired angel stood at the counter, speaking to Alice.

Alice was beautiful in her own way. She was on the shorter side—only 4'10" and the blond angel towered over her—and had short black hair to match. Her most stunning feature, however, were her dark brown eyes. I rarely saw brown eyes that were as pure, and beautiful as hers, but even they could not compete with the blond man's angelic, searching pools of deep blue.

"When is the piano coming in?" I heard the blond man ask Alice.

I walked back, past the man and into the kitchen. I did work at a coffee shop, but they also served food there. Rosalie was our main cook, but Alice and I could handle a spatula if you gave us one. The main things we served were coffee, teas, salads, some candy we had behind the front desk and the occasional hamburger. No one really bough food here—sweets and goodies being the only exception—but we still had to be prepared to cook if someone ordered. I went back and slipped off my gray jacket, before hanging in on a hook in a narrow hallway that led away from the kitchen and to the bathrooms.

_What was he talking about? A piano? Are we getting a piano? If we are, why am I the last to know? Did I miss some major memo or something? Someone should have notified me, especially if we were gonna have this sexy angel as the pianist,_ I thought to myself as I tied my brown apron around my waist.

When I finished getting into uniform—which was just putting on my apron—I went through a different door that led out to the front desk. Alice and the blond angel were still conversing.

The angel looked up and his blue eyes locked with mine once more. I sucked in an uneasy breath, and, as if in response, one corner of his mouth twisted up in a sly crooked smile.

I took in another uneasy breath, and let it out with a shaken sigh. "So, you're the new pianist?" Alice asked, looking back down at her "work". She was just doodling in the finances notebook. I was flabbergasted that she didn't seem to notice this man's incomparable beauty. Then again, she already had a man that loved her and, and cherished everything about her… I didn't have that luxury.

"I'm supposed to be. Silvia called me this morning and told me that the piano would be coming in today, and she wanted me to get started with my new job right away," the man explained.

Silvia was the owner of the coffee, shop and ultimately our boss. She never really had any complains for us, but whenever she stopped by, she'd find something to yell at us over. We were immune to her disdain.

Someone rung the bell behind me, making me remember that I i_was_/i working. I turned around to take the customer's order to see a pair of one our most loyal customers. Jessica Stanley and her boyfriend, Mike Newton stood at the counter, Jessica with money in her hand.

"We'd like two coffees please," Jessica said seeing that she'd gotten my attention. "I want cream in mine, Mike," she said, pausing to take her boyfriend's hand, "would like it black as always."

"Okay, that'll be $4.50," I told them, not having to ring them up at the register. I'd worked their long enough that all the prices were programmed into my head, and I was like a walking calculator anyway.

Jessica nodded and handed be a $5 bill. "Alice, can you get them change? Fifty cents," I called. I wanted to put Alice to good use bedsides doodling in the finance book, and, most importantly, get her away from the angel.

While I made the coffee, I swore I could feel the blond's gaze burning my back as he watched me. I didn't want to be narcissistic, and I knew that he most likely wasn't even watching me.

When I turned around with both of the coffees in hand, to my surprise, the blond's angelic face was angled at me, his blue eyes soft, and almost admiring. His flawless face quickly turned away from me once he realized I'd caught him. My heart fluttering like a hummingbird's wings, I brought the coffee cups over to Jessica and Mike.

Alice had already gotten their change and apparently one of them had bought something that was most likely candy since Alice was unlocking the glass door that slid open to reveal the small candy counter that the customers could gaze down at to select what they wished. When Alice bended over to get whatever it us they got, Mike surreptitiously peered over the counter, and checked out her butt.

I tried not to glare at Mike. He was involved with Jessica, and even if he wasn't that interested in her, Alice had a boyfriend—he was more than a boyfriend, he and Alice lived together for corn's sake!

Alice's partner was named Jasper. The two of them were engaged as of a month before. I was in the wedding along with Rosalie and some of her other friends. Alice Brandon would be no more, rather, she would be Alice Whitlock. I also knew for a fact that even though Jasper seemed very shy, and nonpublic, his mood, and composure could change quickly. If he had seen Mike checking Alice out, Mike would be on the ground, spitting out teeth.

After I handed them their coffee, the two indifferent couple went and sat at a table. Jessica began chatting away about her latest endeavors to the apathetic Mike, who seemed more interested in watching us girls behind the counter.

Never once did the blond angel take his eyes off me. The entire day, it felt like I was being watched, and whenever I looked up, I saw his critical, almost yearning blue gaze. Not that I minded that he was watching me so intently—I enjoyed it thoroughly, but it was just… weird. My heart was fluttering all day. _If this man really is going to work here for I don't know how long, my heart is going to explode from all the extra beats it takes when he's around._

I lounged behind the counter. It was a slow day, and not many people even gave the coffee shop a second look. The blond angel remained for the rest of the day, waiting in vain for a piano that would not come during the work hours, and not to mention being a constant distraction for me.

When I was sure there wasn't going to be a coffee rush hour, I tried my hand at conversation with him while Rosalie and Alice were back gossiping in the kitchen. "So, what's your name?" I asked casually as he leaned against the counter, playing with his fingers.

The man looked up and smiled a little. "I'll give you mine if you give me yours," he replied slyly.

"Esme Evenson—Mrs. Esme Evenson," I decided to add the "missus" at the end, partially for affect, and partially to see his reaction.

His reaction was exactly what I wanted. He frowned. "Missus, huh?" he murmured almost downheartedly, returning his gaze to his thumbs.

"Hey," I said, smacking a hand on the counter next to him. "Your turn."

He looked up and smirked a little, one eyebrow arched. The face he made was so unbelievably sexy, I couldn't believe it. _How could one man be so enthralling?_ I wondered. "Carlisle," he replied.

"Carlisle, what? I hate it when people do that. It's like those perky, hyperactive waitresses—'hi I'm Kimberly!' 'hi, I'm Joanne!' people have last names, and people who don't say them are always hiding something," I said. I regretted saying afterward, thinking I offended him. The last thing I wanted was to hurt the angel's feelings.

Carlisle chuckled. "I understand what you mean. Let me rephrase that—My name is Carlisle Cullen, Esme Evenson," he said, amusement written all over his face.

I could only imagine what my face was like. I pointed at him with my index finger, and said, "Don't push me piano boy."

Carlisle laughed out loud. "So, tell me Esme," he said smirking slightly. "What lucky man has the luxury to come home to a woman like you every night?" he teased.

I smiled a little at his question, but the amusement was faint. Thinking of Charles made any attraction I felt for this man, die. I looked down at my feet almost sheepishly.

When I got the courage to raise my eyes to Carlisle's angelic face had hardened, as it scrutinized my every move. "His name is Charles Evenson," I murmured. "He's my husband…"

"Well, you're husband is certainly a lucky man, but somehow I don't think you're anywhere near as lucky as he," Carlisle mused.

I searched his blue eyes, before I reverted my gaze to my feet. I glanced at my watch, and sighed. "My shift's over," I murmured almost sadly. Good-bye Carlisle," I whispered before retreating to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading! This is the first Chapter, more will come. R & R please! :D


	2. Chapter 2: Obsession

**Chapter Two – Obsession**

_You could be my unintended_

_Choice to live my life extended_

_You could be the one I'll always love_

_You could be the one who listens to my deepest inquisitions_

_You could be the one I'll always love_

_-"Unintended"(song) by Muse_

Carlisle Cullen

When I saw the beautiful woman round the corner, I couldn't help but stare. When I noticed she stared back, my heart fluttered uneasily causing pains in my chest. There was something about her—something that made every part of me ache for her. She was unspoiled perfection—from her alluring, heart-shaped face, and dark brown eyes, to her curvy body. She wore a simple getup—jeans and a gray t-shirt with a star on it. When I saw her enter the coffee shop after me, I couldn't believe my luck.

When she came out of the kitchen and tried to make conversation with me, I couldn't help but smile. "So, what's your name?" she inquired casually.

I looked up from playing with my fingers, and looked into her brown eyes. There was a fire in her eyes that only supported her vivacious attitude. I smiled a little. "I'll give you mine if you give me yours," I replied smoothly, hoping that she would get attracted. I'd read somewhere that women were more attracted to men with dark sides. I rarely ever tried my hand at flirting, but I guessed I was a natural; I wooed every woman I tried it on.

"Esme Evenson," she replied evenly, her face held up high so her eyes were even with mine. She wasn't as tall as I was, but since I was slouched down over the counter, our eyes could meet evenly. "Mrs. Esme Evenson."

I frowned instantly. _Dammit! She's married… Edward was right, I should have settled for those clingy college girls!_

Edward Cullen was my younger brother. He also lived in the same apartment as me, with his partner, Isabella Swan. I used to attend college in New York, where we used to live. Our parents, seeking a happy, soothing life in retirement, decided to move out west while I studied to become a doctor. A few months before my final exam, I got a phone call one night. It was Edward's freshmen year at college as well, and he was living in my apartment complex. Edward also received that life-changing phone call that sent my life spiraling out of control.

Our parents had been killed in a plane crash on their way back out to Colorado where they had decided to live. They had come to New York to visit their two sons, and congratulate me. Even though I hadn't passed the exam yet, they knew I would. I was a gifted doctor, but after they died, everything changed… I lost my ambition to be a doctor, and soon Edward, too lost interest in getting an education. He had been studying to be a lawyer, but he decided that he would rather be with me in the middle of nowhere than be on his own in college.

So, we packed up our things, went out to Colorado to have the funeral, and sat through a very tearful service. That night, we got on a plane and flew to Seattle, Washington. I had heard of this small town called Forks, and thought it might be the perfect place for us to exist. Edward was immediately hooked on the town, especially once he met Bella. I, on the other hand had no such luck.

I could have gotten any woman I wanted. I could have been married with a nice house, and children if I wanted… but I didn't want it. I didn't want to start a family of my own, just as my own family had been torn apart by the tragic death of my parents. There were many girls at the college who… uh… proffered their interests, but I refused them all.

In a way, I was looking for my soul-mate. I was planning on only marrying once, and I wanted to make sure I would be happy and not have second thoughts before proposing. I also didn't want to have to get married because I didn't take precautions, in certain… fields. Truly, I would have loved to hold off being intimate until the honeymoon… But I, being a man, wouldn't necessarily mind having the 'honeymoon before the marriage'.

"Missus, huh?" I mumbled dejectedly. Repressing a sigh, I returned my eyes to my thumbs. Each moment, I was becoming more, and more fascinated, and more attached to the married woman who stood before me. I didn't want to come to like her any more than I already did.

Her hand smacked down on the counter beside me. "Hey," she reminded, a pleased look on her face. "Your turn."

_You are so going to hell for this, Carlisle,_ I thought to myself silently. I smirked and arched an eyebrow. Her face instantly transformed into mixture of awe, and marvel. "Carlisle," I replied.

Esme let out an irritated sigh. "Carlisle what?" she demanded. "I hate it when people do that. It's like those perky, hyperactive waitresses—'hi I'm Kimberly!' 'hi, I'm Joanne!' people have last names, and people who don't say them are always hiding something!" she snapped, her face hard and full of annoyance.

I had to chuckle at her expression, and her argument. I decided to be smart, just to see her reaction. "I understand what you mean. Let me rephrase that—my name is Carlisle Cullen, Esme Evenson," I teased.

Esme narrowed her eyes and glared at me through the slits. She flushed as she pointed her index finger at me and jabbed it at me. "Don't push me piano boy."

I laughed out loud. Her voice didn't sound threatening, or angry at all, despite her best efforts. Rather, it sounded like she herself was trying not to laugh. She was alright. So, tell me Esme," I said smirking slightly. "What lucky man has the luxury to come home to a woman like you every night?" I teased. I thought about how lucky her husband truly was, even if she did have a very vivacious, independent attitude.

Esme's face transformed again, but this time to a solemn, cheerless look. She smiled a little at my question, understanding my joke. She looked at her feet, sheepishly, and almost sadly. I watched her, worriedly, and accusingly. Was her husband really that horrible to her, that just by mentioning his name she became like this? Or was it because she felt like she was betraying the man she loved by flirting back with me? Now, I was certain I would be going to hell.

Her voice was dull when she replied, "his name is Charles Evenson… He's my husband." Her voice was barely above a whisper, as she gazed at the black surface of the counter, lost in her own thoughts.

I felt a wave of sympathy rush through me that was abruptly followed by a wave of anger. Either, her husband was a horrible man, or I was causing her heartbreaking behavior.

"Well, you're husband is certainly a lucky man, but somehow I don't think you're anywhere near as lucky as he," I guessed.

She looked up at me, her dark brown eyes looking into my own. In her eyes, I saw nothing more than a cry for help. They pleaded with me, begging… a silent call for deliverance that she prayed that I would be able to give her. I wanted to reach across the counter and take her hand, and comfort her. I wanted to tell her that everything would be alright, and that I would save her from her suffrage, but she looked away from my eyes, and back to the floor.

A moment later, she glanced at her watch. "My shift is over," she murmured softly, as if she were afraid that if she spoke any louder, her voice would crack from her veiled pain. "Good-bye, Carlisle," she mumbled before disappearing into the kitchen.

With that, I could no longer take it. I left the coffee shop, and walked swiftly down the street. It was rush hour, and small streets were backed up with the cars of the so many hundred or so citizens that lived this dreary town. My own car was parked in the private lot behind the coffee shop. People were also walking down the street, and gave me odd looks as I passed. I had broken into a jog as I rounded the corner. I could see the gates of the parking lot up ahead, I just needed to get out of there.

I went inside the lot and made my way over to my car—a black Mercedes. I hopped inside and put my key in the ignition. I revved the engine as I put my seatbelt on, and then shifted into reverse, and swung around so the open street lay before me. I shifted it once more into drive, and peeled out of the parking lot.

Breaking many traffic laws, I drove out of Forks. I didn't know where I was going, but I certainly didn't want to be there. Forks reminded me of Esme. Esme reminded me that she was married to a man named Charles Evenson, who most likely treated her like dirt. I couldn't begin imagine what kind of soulless monster would do those unspeakable things to such a perfect woman.

* * *

><p>Around eleven thirty at night, I pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex. I had to have driven halfway, if not all the way to Seattle and back. I wasn't counting where I was going, or where I had been, I just drove to blow off steam.<p>

I went up to my room—Room 17, that I also shared with Edward. It was larger than the others and had four rooms—two beds, a bath, and a kitchen/living room. I unlocked the door and went inside, closing it as quietly as I could.

All the lights were off, so I assumed Edward and Bella were asleep. I went into the living room, trying to remember where all the furniture was so I wouldn't bump anything. I knew that the kitchen lay in front of me, my room was to the right, so I made my way toward it. One the way, I bumped into the coffee table, hitting my shin hard.

"Fuck!" I hissed through my teeth in pain and resisted the urge to grab my shin and hop up and down like a five-year-old… or a swearing five-year-old I suppose.

The door that led to Edward and Bella's room swung open. Edward flipped the light on in the living room. What I saw was comical. Edward stood with a baseball bat in his hands with a sheet wrapped around his waist, but it didn't exactly cover all his manly features. It was always nice to know that your roommate sleeps nude.

"Calm down, Ed, it's just me!" I growled through my clenched teeth, the pain in my ankle still pulsing through my lower leg.

Bella came out in a purple robe and saw me, she let out an exasperated sigh. "Carlisle, where have you been? Do you know how worried we were?"

I sighed. Bella might have been a few years younger than me, but she acted like my mother. "I'm fine, Bella, thank you for asking," I muttered sarcastically. "I had a… bad day I suppose you could say."

"What happened?" Bella pressed but Edward put a hand on her shoulder.

"Let him rest, Bella. He can tell us in the morning over breakfast," Edward murmured in his partner's ear before taking her hand and leading her back to their room.

Sighing once more, I went into my own room, closing the door behind me. It was small, and square with white walls, a writing desk, which had its purpose ruined since a computer rested on it, a small bookshelf, a small blue bed in the corner, and lastly, a piano crammed in on the opposite wall of the writing desk. I went to the bed and began to undress, slipping off everything, even my boxers before getting under the blankets.

I stared at the white ceiling unable to get Esme out of my head. She had been on my mind ever since I left the coffee shop. I wish I'd had her number. I wished I could call her, talk to her, and sooth her. I almost ached for her touch—a feeling I had yet to experience, but I could only imagine how wonderful it would be to touch her. For a brief moment, I wished she was with me in the bed, nude just like I was…

Shaking my head, I sat up and put my hands in my lap to stop my erection from springing to life. The thought of her with me at that moment, was just too much. I climbed out of bed and slipped on my boxers in an effort to confine, and dissuade my manhood from getting too hard.

I went over to the piano, and slid my hands lightly over the ivory keys, gazing down at them fondly. Their black counterparts lay beside them, smaller, but at the same time, larger than their white companions. My hands began to move instinctively in a pattern that made the piano string out a rhythm.

That night, I wrote a song; a song I entitled 'Esme.' My interest in her, I feared, was now turning into obsession. As I got into bed, and stared at the white ceiling, the last thing on my mind, was the beautiful woman's face…

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! :D R & R please!

The song that inspired "Esme" is "The River Flows in You" by Yiruma


	3. Chapter 3: The Cry is Answered

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three – The Cry Is Answered<strong>

_Now there's gravel in our voices_

_Glass is shattered from the fight_

_In this tug of war, you'll always win_

_Even when I'm right_

'_Cause you feed me fables from your head_

_With violent words, and empty threats_

_-"Love the Way You Lie Part II"(song) by Rihanna (feat. Eminem)_

Esme Evenson

I walked home sadly. I couldn't help but thinking of the blond angel as I walked up down the sidewalk that lined our street. Cars flew past at surprisingly fast speeds. I walked up the driveway and to the front door. The garage door was closed. _Good,_ I thought. _Charles shouldn't be home yet._

As I opened the front door, a light in the living room switched on. _Dammit! God help me!_ Charles came into the kitchen, I guess you could say. The door was right next to it. His hazel eyes were dark, and sharp like shards of ember. "Where the hell have you been Esme? I got home an hour ago! Dinner was supposed to be on the table! Where were you?" he demanded, his voice like nails on a chalkboard. Even though many would think he was lashing out at me, he was far from it. Even then, he was restricting himself.

"I'm sorry, I was at work," I told him quietly.

"What? Speak up, Goddammit!" he snarled.

I flinched. "I said I was at work!" I practically shouted. "I had to walk home because I'm not allowed to drive, remember?"

"Work? You don't need to work! I work! I provide for this family! What you're doing is a just a hobby to spare your fucking time! The different between work and a hobby is, hobby is work, work, work, fun! Work is, work, work, work, paycheck! What, do you think I don't provide for you? I let you live in my house, I let you be safe here! Where the hell is your gratitude, you ungrateful like cum-sucker!" he screamed at me.

I flinched, my eyes now burning with the tears brimming there. "I'm sorry, Charles… I'll make your dinner now, and then I'll take you upstairs and make it up to you! Just please don't hurt me!" I begged. My sides still ached from the last time he lost his temper.

Charles calmed down a little. "Fine, but don't even think about feeding me any of that microwaved shit!" he warned and stalked back into the living room.

Letting out a sigh of relief, I ran into the kitchen and decided to make him spaghetti. I knew he'd like that. He always liked my spaghetti.

As I filled up the pan with water to boil, I stared down into the filling pan, and saw my face. I looked nothing like I remembered—young, and vivacious… actually happy… I felt that way whenever I was with Carlisle… When I was with Charles, I transformed. I was dull, and listless… lost in my own pain… Absorbed by thoughts of deliverance… Wishing for a life with a man I loved… a man who would never beat me, or yell at me, or threaten me… Whenever I tried to imagine a man like this, Carlisle's angelic face appeared in my mind, pure and flawless… He would smile crookedly at me, his blue eyes gazing lovingly into my own, his smooth skin and blond hair both pure in color with no blemishes… A strand of his blond hair had come out of its style—combed back over his head—and was now hanging in his face…

Hot water rushed over my hands making me gasp and drop the pan in the ivory sink. I turned off the hot water, and put on the cold. I ran my hands under the raining icy water with relief. It wasn't the first time I'd burned myself preparing Charles's meal.

"Esme!" Charles barked from the living room.

"It's fine, I just burnt myself! I was just being clumsy as always. I'm sorry!" I called back, terrified that he would come in.

He didn't reply, and never came in, so I quickly refilled the pan and put it on the stove. Once it was heating, and I was out of splashing distance, I went to the pantry and got out a box of noodles and waited for it to boil. I wanted to be with Carlisle again… I wanted to see his smile and hear his voice…

After pouring the noodles into the pan of boiling water, I backed off to avoid any accidents and went to the refrigerator and got out a bottle of water. Charles insisted that we kept bottles of water in the house, even though we had a tap, he didn't think the water was sanitized, so he made us throw money away on plastic bottles. Not to mention he just threw them in the trash can, not even thinking twice about recycling and saving our Earth. I secretly recycled all of my bottles. If he knew I was doing that, he would automatically associate that with betrayal, which would mean I'd end up with a lot of bruises, or a broken bone.

I heated up the sauce in a pan, and finally drained the water from the spaghetti before mixing them up together. Charles thought dinner was excellent, and decided to forgive me. I was glad. Maybe he would go easy on me tonight.

As I had promised, I took him upstairs after dinner. Charles always had… different methods of making love. He never licked me to touch him, so I was always tied up, my hands and fee tied to the four corners of our bed, my legs spread apart for him, and he would do whatever he liked to me.

It wasn't always like that, but that seemed to be what he was into now. Our honeymoon was fairly nice. Even though I never loved him, he was gentler back then, but now he was horrible.

He took me into the bedroom, and kissed my forehead. "Esme, we're going to try something different," he announced.

My heard leapt into my throat nervously. He went over to his dresser and opened the drawer that had his underwear in it, and pulled out a metal collar. I gulped. I'd heard of this before.

He came back over to me and pulled my hair back into a ponytail on my head so he could lock the collar around my neck. When it was finally latched, I gasped in surprised. It was very tight. My breathing turned labor as I struggled to find oxygen.

"Shh," Charles soothed, stroking my hair with his hand. "The pain is the pleasure, my dear."

_Maybe for you,_ I longed to snap back, but I knew that would give me a black eye or worse. "Now, strip," he commanded and went over to the corner of the room and sat in a rocking chair he had. He slipped off his trousers, and boxers on the way and sat, stroking his erection.

Nervously, I began to slip off my gray shirt. He growled. "Slowly!" he snapped. Slowing, down, I slipped it over my head slowly, to indulge him. His stroking got faster. I did the same with the rest of my clothes until I stood naked before him. "Good," he praised and stood up. He went over to his dresser one more and reached into another drawer. He pulled out a condom and opened it. "Go to the bed," he ordered while he slipped it on.

I went to the bed and sat on my knees worriedly. He came over and stood near the bed. "Lay back," he muttered, holding a piece of rope in his hands. He tied me up as usual before shoving himself inside me…

The rest of my night was full of pain and misery. He even hit me a few times during all of that "passion". Whimpering quietly, I pulled the blankets around me once I was untied. Charles lay beside me, his back to me, and my back to him. I cried myself to sleep, wishing it were Carlisle lying beside me.

The next morning, I woke up and Charles was gone. I sat up, wincing. I looked under the blankets to see that my waist and ribs were covered in a pattern of fresh bruises. Sighing, and painfully, I got up and went to my own dresser. Looking in the mirror, I saw that Charles had broken one of his rules—my face was bruised. My right jawline was a dark purple, as well as a small patch underneath my left eye.

Worriedly, I got dressed quickly, ignoring my screaming, protesting muscles. I went downstairs, not bothering to put makeup on and began to walk to work.

* * *

><p>When I got to the coffee shop, Rosalie and Carlisle were already there. When I walked in, to my right was a large black piano. Carlisle sat at the bench and was already playing a soft song that made all my crazy nerves relax, all my worries melt away. He truly had magical hands… I didn't even want to think about other was that statement could be proven true.<p>

He glanced up when he saw me. His blue eyes widened slightly and his angelic face became suddenly concerned. My heart fluttered. He wasn't the only one who had noticed the extra bruises. Rosalie's face hardened as she went into the kitchen from the door behind the counter. I also went into the kitchen from the other door.

Rosalie stood, her arms folded across her chest. Her face was hard. "Charles?" she asked simply, her voice icy.

I sighed and nodded weakly, going back to put my apron arm.

"Dammit, Esme," she growled. "When the hell are you going to leave that monster?"

"I can't," I replied returning to the kitchen. "If this is what he does to me when he likes me… imagine what he'd do if he hated me. I've tried to leave him in the past… it hasn't been successful as you can see… In fact… I've ended up in the hospital sometimes… Even if I run, he'll find me."

Rosalie frowned. "Maybe some box will fall on him in that warehouse and crush him to death," she murmured jokingly, but she had no idea how much I wished it were true.

"I wish," I murmured and went to my place behind the counter. Jessica and Mike came by again. I could feel Mike's clear blue eyes run over my body as I got them their coffees. Alice was nowhere to be seen.

Carlisle took a break after a while and came over to the counter to chat. Rosalie was in the kitchen, so I knew there was no way I could escape this confrontation. "What happened?" he asked walking over to me, leaning on the counter.

"I fell," I mumbled. That was always my lie.

His blue eyes narrowed as he looked at my two bruises. "Really? How?"

"I'm one of the clumsiest people you'll ever meet. Just ask Rose," I replied quietly.

Carlisle sighed. "Fine," he murmured. "I can see you don't want to talk about it… Just… if you need any help, you can come to me. I'll be more than glad to help you," he said. He reached over the counter and grabbed a sticky note. He scribbled something down on it, and handed it to me. "I'll always be there."  
>I read it over, not believing what I was seeing. It had his phone number, and his address… I don't think I'd ever been so happy in my entire life…<p>

Carlisle then retreated to the piano and played a beautiful song. It made my heart flutter with the beat. It was fast, and slow, and soft, and loud… It had perfect tempo, and perfect dynamics. He was a talented pianist. When he was done, he looked over at me, and I saw glimpsed the music he was playing. He had it written down, and it looked to be scribbled down on notebook paper. I saw the title in the large top margin, and gasped. The title was "Esme".

* * *

><p>AN: THanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! R & R please! :)


	4. Chapter 4: Fascination Phase

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four – Fascination Phase<strong>

_How many times have you told me you love her_

_As many times as I've wanted to tell you the truth_

_How long have I stood here beside you_

_I live through you_

_You looked through me_

_Ooh, Solitude,_

_Still with me is only you_

_Ooh, Solitude,_

_I can't stay away from you_

-"_Solitude"(song) by Evanescence_

Carlisle Cullen

I sat at the piano, looking up when I saw the door open. What I saw surprised me. It was the gorgeous Esme… covered in bruises. My mouth nearly fell open as I saw the large purplish-black patch under her left eye, and along her right jawline. I could only imagine what ignorant, demented creature would dare hurt such a woman!

Then, I finally thought it; the one name that explained everything; the one name that was the answer to all. Charles Evenson.

Struggling to remain seated, and not to jump to my feet, sweep her off her feet and take her far away from the dreary city of Forks and the demonic Charles, I kept playing, the rhythm was now off, and my fingers were becoming strained as I rapidly worked to regain my leisured pace.

A couple wrong notes, and rushed measures later, I finished the song. I didn't bother to put it back in my music folder, as I flipped it open, and got out a blank sheet of notebook. On it, I wrote my address, and cell phone number. If Esme was going to get abused, I was gonna know about it, and kill the man who dared to touch her in such ways.

Esme came out from the kitchen, to stand behind the counter. _Good,_ I thought. _This should be easy._ I remembered that cry for help I saw in her eyes the day before, her trusting gaze settled upon me. She would be glad to have someone to turn to… Wouldn't she?

What if she didn't? What if she was too afraid, or what if she thought my offer was too extreme? What if she didn't think she needed help? What if she were in denial that her husband was abusive? Or what if I made a terrible mistake and accused her husband, who a kind, loving, good-tempered man of beating her?

Taking a deep breath, I stood up and walked over to her slowly, trying to seem casual. I wasn't sure what to say, so I leaned on the counter, propping my elbows up. I decided to go with the obvious. "What happened?"

"I fell," she mumbled softly, her voice barely above a whisper. It sounded that if she spoke any louder, her voice would crack.

My eyes narrowed. Not many people would believe that excuse since the bruises were in odd places to be hurt if someone were to fall. "Really? How?"

She let out a soft hollow laugh. "I'm one of the clumsiest people you'll ever meet. Just ask Rose," she replied, shaking her head a little, and averted her gaze from my face to the floor.

For a moment, it hurt that she didn't want to look at me. It hurt that she wouldn't tell her. It hurt to see her clear pain. It hurt to know she was married. It hurt to know I was breaking so many rules. It hurt to know that I wanted to commit adultery with her. It hurt that was coveting her. It hurt that she was already married. It hurt that she was not mine.

"Fine," I murmured in reply, I reached into my pants pocket, to not feel the note anywhere. Wanting to swear, I realized I'd left it by the piano. I reached over the counter and got a pen and a sticky note and rewrote my address and phone number down. "I can see you don't want to talk about it… Just… if you need any help, you can come to me. I'll be more than glad to help you," I told her quietly. I handed her the note and the pen. "I'll always be there."

Esme read it over, her lips curling in a smile. I couldn't help but smile slightly as well. Knowing I'd made her so happy, took all the hurt, and all the pain away. I went back to the piano and took out "Esme" and began to play it. From the corner of my eye, I saw Esme listening, and staring at me with a dreamy expression. If I hadn't been so determined, I would have blushed.

When I was done, I looked over at her as I began to move the papers, and put them back in my folder. She gasped. I realized she wasn't looking at me, but rather the music sheet. She must have seen her name.

Fear clawed at my stomach. Esme retreated to the kitchen. I let out an uneasy sigh and ran my hand through my hair. The kitchen door, accessible to the rest of the shop opened and Esme came through. She looked at me, her brown eyes troubled. "Carlisle, can I talk with you?" she asked, her voice cracking a little.

_Fuck,_ I thought. I got up. "Where are we going?" I asked quietly.

"Lunch break," Esme replied quietly. "Come on," she said heading toward the door. I saw Rosalie watching us from behind the counter, her eyebrows raised almost in disbelief.

I followed Esme reluctantly. I didn't like this. I wasn't sure if I could be alone with her… alone with that perfect creature. She walked in front of me, leading me down the street like a lost puppy. My eyes ran up and down her slender curvy body. She wore a pink skirt that came down to just above her knees and a white blouse that was almost, teasingly transparent. Her shirt didn't help my cause. I folded my hands and let them hand in front of me, at my waist in an effort to keep my pants from looking like they'd pitched a tent. God, what this woman did to me.

She took me to a small diner less than two blocks away. It was simple, and homey; the sort of things you'd see in a small mid-western movie. It had a bar with no alcohol, and booths on the outer walls. The floor was tiled checker-board style and there was a jukebox in the corner that blared out music from the 80s.

Esme sat at one of the booths and motioned for me to sit across from her. Taking a deep breath, I did as she asked.

"Okay," Esme said, taking a deep breath as well. "What are you doing? Why are you doing this?"

"Pardon?" I asked. I wasn't sure what she meant. Did she mean the note, or the song?

"Everything!" she exclaimed putting her face in her hands. "The address, the song, the job!"

I looked at my hands. I sighed sadly. "Can I tell you why I'm here?" I asked quietly. I wasn't sure if I should tell Esme my sad life story about my dead parents, but she wanted to know.

Esme looked at me. "Please!" she said exasperatedly.

"I live in an apartment complex with my younger brother, Edward. We both used to attend college in New York. Our parents wanted to move west, since they were retiring, so they moved west. I was studying to be a doctor, and Edward a lawyer. I still think he should have been a business man. He could sell anything… Everything seemed… normal. Happy. I was single, as was Edward. We weren't—well I wasn't—very interested in woman. I was focused on my education, while Edward brought girls back to our apartment weekly.

"It was a few months before my final exam when everything went downhill… I received a phone call late that night. I was still up, Edward was in his room with some unlucky college girl. It was only Edward's freshmen year… It's amazing to think that the simple act of answering a phone could send your life spiraling out of control…

"My parents had been killed in a plane crash on their way back to Colorado… They came to visit us, and congratulate me on being the best in my class. After they died… after the funeral… My ambition to be a doctor died as well. Soon, Edward too lost his interest in getting an education, but stuck with me, not wanting to be alone. We got on a plane and flew to Seattle, and heard about Forks. We thought it was perfect, so we came here… I always liked to play piano so I looked for a job as one.

"Edward found his partner, Bella and I got a job at the coffee shop… I met you, and here we are," I told her.

Esme listened, her eyes softened. "I'm sorry… I… I never knew."

"What's your story?" I asked boldly. I told her my story, and now it was time for hers.

Her eyes widened as she stared at me. "I—"

She broke off a waitress came over. "Hi, my name is Debby, can I get you something to drink?" she asked holding her small notepad and pencil.

I smirked a little, remembering my first conversation with Esme. I glanced at her, she was blushing deeply. "Uh, I just want water."

Debby smiled and looked at me, batting her eyelashes. "And for you, sir?" she asked trying to hide the fact that he eyes were running up and down my body.

"Coffee, cream and sugar," I told her.

She smiled and went to get our drinks. I rolled my eyes when she was gone. Esme giggled. "Does that happen often?" she inquired casually.

I chuckled. "Only a lot," I admitted. "Girls also showed their interests to me in college, but I was more of a… how should I put this? I was searching from real love, not just someone who's good in the sack. I never returned any preferences, especially after my parents died."

Esme looked down sadly. "I am sorry about that."

"Hey, don't be. It's not your fault. Now, about your story," I reminded her, arching an eyebrow, gazing at her intently.

Esme gulped, obviously unsure and frightened. "There's nothing to tell. I'm a normal, ordinary housewife that works at a coffee shop."

A serious thought suddenly came into my mind. "Do you have any kids?" I asked, nervously. If the answer was yes, I was screwed. She would never leave him for me. But it would also explain that if he was abusive, why she didn't leave him.

"No," Esme replied quickly, looking at the table. "I want them, but Charles isn't really… enthusiastic about the idea. Besides, I don't think kids growing up in a house with a father like that is a good idea," she said, then her eyes widened and she covered her mouth, realizing she'd said too much.

"So he's… not easy to live with?" I inquired, wanting her to tell me. I wanted her to reveal her problems to me. If Charles was abusive, I would kill him. I had a feeling she knew that.

"No, well, occasionally, but he is a good husband, I just make mistakes! It's my fault. I'm not a good wife for him!" Esme said defensively, beginning to slide out of the booth. "I'm betraying him by talking to you! I have to leave! Good-bye Carlisle," she said and ran out the door.

My eyes were wide as I watched her leave. Had I offended her? Scared her? Angered her? Why would she leave like that. Why wouldn't she tell me? Was it really that bad? Did she fear, or love her husband that much?

With so many questions left unanswered, I paid Debby when she returned and apologized for not drinking the coffee, or water. She didn't seem to care, and I thought that was nice of her. She took it rather nicely that I didn't have money for a tip, which I thought was nice. When she offered me her number, I resisted the urge to smack her, and abruptly left. Did she not see Esme walk out on me?

I went back to the coffee shop and worked the rest of my shift, not glimpsing Esme for the rest of the day. Rosalie later explained that Esme had gone home "sick". Dismay spread through me as I realized she didn't want to be around me any longer. I had really crossed a line. Dammit, why didn't I just let it alone?

Driving home with terrible road rage didn't help my cause. When I got home, Edward and Bella were curled up on the couch watching _Friends_. Bella was in Edward's arms, asleep. I wished that were Esme and I, but I knew it was nearly impossible now.

I went into the kitchen and made dinner, thinking about Esme, and almost burning myself when I was frying up some leftover mashed potatoes. After my breakfast-dinner, I retreated to my room for the rest of the night, absorbed in thoughts of Esme. My dreams were filled of wonderful fantasies of her, only causing me to wake I the middle of the night and got to the bathroom to give myself the release I'd fantasized Esme gave me.

After somehow getting turned on in my sleep, I went to the piano and began to play "Esme". I couldn't stop thinking about her. I was fascinated by her. I wished I had her number. Or better yet, I wish I had her address.

Around three in the morning, I was lying in bed, and heard my cell phone ring. I looked at the caller ID. The name was "Esme Evenson".

* * *

><p>AN: Mwahahahahaha! I love cliff-hangers! Find out what happens to Esme in THE NEXT CHAPTER! Thanks for reading! R & R plz! :D


	5. Chapter 5: Careless Mistakes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five – Careless Mistakes<strong>

_Made a wrong turn once or twice_

_Dug my way out, blood and fire_

_Bad decisions, that's alright_

_Welcome to my silly life_

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_

_Miss 'No way, it's all good'_

_It didn't slow me down._

_Mistaken, always second guessing_

_Underestimated, look I'm still around_

_-"F**kin' Perfect" by P!nk_

Esme Evenson

_No, well, occasionally, but he is a good husband, I just make mistakes! It's my fault. I'm not a good wife for him!_ Those words buzzed around in my mind like an angry bee. I couldn't believe I'd spoke to Carlisle like that. He was just trying to help. Then again, I was terrified. I didn't want Carlisle to get mixed up in my sad life.

I went home early that day, scared of what Charles would do if he found out what I said to Carlisle. It didn't seem like much over all, but to him, it was. If Charles found out that Carlisle even worked at the coffee shop, my job there would be over. He would make sure I never left the house again, and never spoke to anyone on the outside.

I texted Rosalie that I was going home sick.

**hey rose, i'm sick. Gonna head home**

Rosalie replied:

**aww! kk. hey what happened with carlisle? ;)**

I let out an annoyed sigh.

**trust me, you don't wanna no**

Rosalie's reply was immediate, and quite long. It surprised me that anyone could text such a long message in such a short amount of time. I was new to texting, so I was a little slow.

**OMG what happened? is he like charles? if he is, i swear to god i will kill him! he seemed nice in the coffee shop. if he is really nice, how is this all gonna play out? charles will kill u if he finds out u'r c-ing another dude. does carlisle no what charles is like?**

I sighed. I didn't want to explain everything to her over a text message, so I simply replied:

**tell u tomorrow**

Rosalie didn't push it after that, so I walked home as always. I wasn't looking forward to going home to an empty house to wait alone for Charles. I knew that I might as well cook his dinner. I glanced at my watched; 11:42 AM. Well, it certainly was too early to cook dinner. I decided to catch up on my reading, maybe go online for a bit.

When I got home, I went to the computer. I was too tired, and too sad to read any of my countless romance novels. They would only make me think of Carlisle, and that was not a good idea. I went to sit down, but my phone was making that impossible from the pocket of my skirt.

I pulled it out and set on the desk, only to see and orange sticky note cascade down from my open pocket to the floor, face down. I bent down and picked it up, flipping it over. Carlisle's phone number and address were written down in pen on the other side. My heart fluttered. I wished the note smelled like him, but it didn't I wish I had something of him there, but the note was the only thing. His hands had touched it… those hands… those magical hands…

The space between my legs got hot with lust at the thought of it. I quickly tried to push Carlisle out of my mind to avoid ruining a set of panties. I got on the Internet, and checked my email. Of course, it was empty. Rosalie and Alice… and Carlisle were the only people I talked to outside other than customers.

A thought came into my head. Unsure, I went to Google, and typed in "Carlisle Cullen" to see what results I got. Instantly, the link to some website called: "Young Achieves" popped up. I clicked on it, so see a short commendation to Carlisle. There was Carlisle, gorgeous as ever, on the screen in a doctor coat standing next to three other men about his age. I read the article that said:

* * *

><p><em>Carlisle Cullen, Samuel Webster, and Darren Ross are just some of examples for young achievers! All three young men, even though are still in college, have promising results. Carlisle was training to be a doctor, and the best in his class. Samuel on his way to changing the world with his riveting stories, and Darren's scientific inventions will electrify you.<em>

_Carlisle Cullen was the top of his class, the best in the school. Receiving top marks in ever subject. Biology, Health, and Math were always his best. After graduating from a small High School in New York, he proceeded on to Yale to begin his medical career. _

_All the professors seemed love the young man's dedication, perseverance, and charisma. One professor went so far as to say: "He brightens up the day to see him walk into class. He always wears a smile, is optimistic and gives everyone a good chuckle."_

_Carlisle would have moved on to bigger and better things than college, if it had not been for the tragic death of his parents on May 16__th__ 2006…_

* * *

><p>I gasped. I couldn't believe the date. May 16th 2006 was the date Charles and I got married. I remembered that sad, horrible day well. The wedding night was awful, as you could imagine; full of pain and unwanted touches… I couldn't believe Carlisle's life was virtually destroyed the same day mine was…<p>

Charles came home to dinner on the table, just as he wanted, but he was in a particularly bad mood. I ate his dinner in the den, watching football as always. I hung out in the kitchen, picking off whatever he didn't want. My stomach rumbled with hunger when I noticed the pan was empty. He must have been really hungry. I usually had more to eat. I didn't want to cook anything else since it was nearly 8 o'clock. All my books were in the den, and I dared not venture in there while Charles occupied it.

He returned to the kitchen with his plate. That surprised me. Usually his voice thundered down the hall summoning to take his plate away. "So, how was your day?" I asked conversationally, taking it from him.

"Okay, I suppose," he replied as I turned back to the sink, setting the plate in the half of the sink full of soapy water. "I had to fire some people today."

_No wonder he's in a good mood,_ I thought to myself, a little amused. A wave of hope washed over me. Maybe he wouldn't abuse me tonight. Maybe I'd been so good he'd be happy and let me sleep in peace.

As I started to wash the dishes, I felt his hazel eyes running up and down my body. His eyes were like burning the burning fires of hell. I tried to ignore his fiery gaze. "When you're done with that Esme, come upstairs. I'll be in the bathroom. Go in our room and put something sexy on will you?"

Once he was gone, I let out a defeated sigh, and blinked away the tears that were forming in my already moist eyes. So close… I took a long time, painstakingly cleaning and rinsing each dish carefully. I didn't want to take too long, that would only make him angry, but I did want to buy my time. For a fleeting moment I wondered if I should call Carlisle and get him to bail me out. I missed him. I felt horrible for what I did to him… My poor angel…

But no. He was not mine. I was not his. Star-crossed, almost lovers, forbidden in everything we know. There was no time for passion. It was time for fighting; trying to save one another from forces of different kinds. I trying to save him from the grief of the loss of the only family he knew, and he trying to save myself from the tortures of my own family… a family. What family was I living in? Charles was not a family. He was not a nice warm house to come home too. It was like coming home to a prison, and being beaten by guards, and changed up each night. Even going to work in the morning, I would be wearing his chains. He led me around on a tight leash, and choked me whenever possible.

When I was done, I had no choice but to go upstairs to our room. I went inside. Charles wasn't there yet. I let out a small sigh of relief and began to undress. I went over to my own dresser and got out a small, revealing, black lingerie nightgown Charles had got me for Christmas our first year married. I knew he considered it a gift to me, but it was truly a gift to him.

I felt dirty the moment I put the nightgown on. I sat on my knees on the bed. I would be seducing a man I didn't even love. But I was seducing my husband, so did that make it okay? I didn't know. I was too confused.

A few moments later, Charles came in, naked of course. I looked at his hard face, and then tried to look down to the floor, only to end up glimpsing his already erect manhood.

He took the look in the completely opposite way than I did. He chuckled darkly. "Do you like what you see, Esme?" he asked lightly. He moved over to me and brushed a strand of hair behind me ear. "Are you thirsty for it, Esme?"

My heart pounded. Dear God, I hated it when he made me do this. In one swift, practiced movement, he pulled me off the bed and shoved me roughly down onto my knees. "Stay," he ordered like he was giving commands to a golden retriever, and went to his dresser. He took out the metal collar, and a condom.

He locked the collar around my neck, and tossed the condom on the bed for later use. Without a moment of preparation, he pulled my head forward, so my mouth was even with his erection and, and pushed me forward, so I took the tip in my mouth. He took control, deciding the uncomfortable speed and shoving himself what seemed like halfway down my throat.

It went on like this, until he finally exploded into my mouth. He pulled it out, making some of his fluid dribble down my chin. He reached down and took my cheeks in his hands, and squeezed them hard, all of his liquids still in my mouth. "To drink my cum is an honor, Esme. Savor it," he growled. "Don't swallow until I tell you."

I had to keep the unsavory fluids in my mouth for about a minute before he finally let me swallow it. I coughed when it was all gone. He made me suck him dry before practically picking me up and throwing me on the bed. I landed wrong on my right arm, and let out a whimper of pain, as I saw it was bent the wrong way. I had also hit the headboard, and my head throbbed with pain.

After a long, painful session of what he called "making love" I was almost crying as he collapsed on the bed beside me. About an hour went by before his breathing slowed, and I knew he was asleep. I finally let the tears stream down my cheeks, mustering up all my strength to keep from sobbing.

I glanced at the clock. It was only 3 AM. I wondered at Carlisle would still be up. My arm was definitely broken from having all my weight landing on it. A jolt of pain shot through me whenever I tried to move it. I remembered reading all the praise Carlisle had gotten online… Maybe he could help.

I got up and slipped on a pair of sweat pants, a bra, and a black tank-top and went downstairs. I got my cellphone off the kitchen table that was registered in my name and went to the computer desk to get Carlisle's sticky note.

Reading the number over and over so I almost had it memorized, I dialed it on my phone. A few rings later, he answered. I heard his angelic voice, clear as day on the other end. "Esme?"

I broke into sobs at the sound of his voice. Whether it was the pain of my arm, or the pain that my own husband had just violated me, or the pain of hearing that angel's perfect voice, I would never know. "Please Carlisle, I need your help. I think my arm is broken, can you please come get me?" I sobbed quietly into the phone, my tears making it went and almost slippery.

"Of course," his reply was quick, and also slightly muted as I heard rustling in the background. I could only imagine that he was getting out of bed… His bed… in what? His boxers? Or had he gone to sleep wearing nothing at all? The thought made me get aroused. "What's your address?" he asked, his question muffled as I guessed he was slipping on a shirt.

I told him without hesitation. "Please hurry, and try to be quiet… I don't want to wake my husband."

Carlisle was silent for a moment. I could picture him frowning disapprovingly at my words. "Speaking of him, why isn't he up right now, taking you to a doctor."

I couldn't reply. I just couldn't. Charles would murder me if I told Carlisle. What would make it worse that was in Charles's house, pretty much in Charles's presence, and using a phone he paid for. Another thought came into my mind: What if Carlisle didn't believe me?

"Did he do this?" Carlisle growled the reply into the phone.

I bit my lip. "Just hurry," I said and hung up before he could ask anything else. Though I didn't answer him, I pretty much gave him a "yes, Carlisle. He did do this. He hurts me all the time and abuses me daily. Where did you think the bruises came from?"

I didn't have to wait long. About ten minutes later, Carlisle pulled up on the side of the road in his black Mercedes. That car fit him well. I came out to the car, clutching my right arm with my left, and got inside. Carlisle was in a simple getup—jeans and white t-shirt with a V-neck. His blond hair was slightly mussed.

As soon as my seatbelt was on, he peeled out onto the road. "I can only give you the basics. I might be able to set the bone if I can identify where the facture of break is, but you will need a follow-up with a… certified doctor tomorrow…" he told me quietly, then asked, "Did Charles do this?"

I took in a deep breath. "Can I trust you Carlisle?"

He nodded, looking from the road, to me, then back again over and over. "Of course, Esme. I want to help you. You can trust me with anything. I will always be there to help." He murmured. I looked into his blue eyes. They looked sincere, and almost longing as if he wanted to say more.

"Charles did do this… He's abusive, and he hurts me regularly… I never told anyone because I was scared. Rosalie and Alice are the only ones who know… and you," I confessed, avoiding his gaze at all costs.

Carlisle was silent for the rest of the ride. In a matter of minutes we were at his apartment. He parked surprisingly neatly with his speed, and got out. He jogged swiftly around to my side and opened my door. He helped me out of the car and picked me up.

My heart fluttered as he carried me inside his apartment. I watched the arm that was cupping my knees, watching his biceps flex as he carried me. I wondered why he was doing this, but I didn't object. He was warm, and gentle, but at the same time sturdy and strong. He smelled like a mixture of apples and cinnamon. His breath cool breath on my face whenever he glanced down cooled my blush, and smelled like Crest toothpaste.

He climbed the stairs to his room with ease. "Carlisle… you do remember that it's my arm that's hurt, not my legs right?"

Carlisle looked down, his ears getting a little red. "Well you looked tired. Would you rather walk?" he asked, obviously embarrassed.

He was cute when he was sheepish. I smiled and rested my head on his chest. "No, I like it when you carry me. It feels nice. Charles never does this. I always wondered what it would be like to have a man carry me… hold me close to them…" I murmured, then realized I was telling him my fantasies, and looked away, flushing.

Carlisle smiled a little. "I don't mean to be rude, Esme but I officially hate your husband. Does he knowingly hit you like that, and throw you down?" he asked, his voice trembling with rage, but his body remained calm, relax and gentle where I was settled.

I could only nod. "He… does other things to me…"

Carlisle looked down, and his gaze hardened. "What in the hell is that?" he demanded.

I was shocked, and a little frightened, but at the same time turned on by the harshness in his voice. I realized his eyes were angled at my neck. My left, and good hand flew to my neck, and I felt the cold, metal collar. I gasped. Charles must have forgotten to take it off. Carlisle wouldn't have seen it in the car since my hair had been around my neck most of the time. "My collar," I mumbled sadly.

"Your what?" he growled. I could tell that he was trying to keep his voice steady, and failing.

"It's nothing."

"Nothing?" he hissed and set me down outside a door I guessed must have been his. "What do you mean it's nothing? You're wearing a dog collar, Esme!"

I looked down at my feet. "You know, it's not like I have a choice," I whispered, tears forming in my eyes once more.

Carlisle unlocked the door, then looked over at me to see I was upset. His face immediately softened. He pulled me gently into his arms and hugged me. He picked me up, hitched my legs around his waist since it was the most practical way and took me inside, allowing me to sob into his shoulder.

I told him everything. Everything little thing I had experienced with Charles, not going into detail on the raping parts. Carlisle knew exactly what I meant, and he would always growl at such things. When I was done, he fixed my arm, and said that he couldn't sense a noticeable break, so decided it was some kind of small fracture. He bandaged my arm, and gave me the number to a good doctor for in the morning.

"I don't want you going back there tonight. Stay here," Carlisle asked, more than told me.

I didn't need to be told twice I nodded and let him lead me to his room. His bedroom. It wasn't like I imagined it; it was small, cramped and messy, just like his hair at the moment. Clothes were strewn everywhere, and he hastened to pick them up upon entry. There was a computer desk, a small bed, and a piano all jammed in the room. Carlisle motioned for me to sit on the bed as he threw the clothes out the door and into a pile in the living room.

"You can sleep here," he said and turned to leave. I felt bad for kicking him out of his room.

"Wait," I called. "We're both mature adults, right? I don't see why we can't share the bed," I offered, unsure of what his reaction would be. I didn't want to be alone at night in a strange man's apartment, in a strange man's room, in a strange man's bed, without the strange man. If I was going to have an experience like this, I wanted it to be thorough. Plus, I wanted to touch, and hug Carlisle close to me with a valid excuse such as: "I was sleeping and it was involuntary."

Carlisle turned toward me and looked almost like he was in pain. He nodded, running his hand through his gorgeous mane. "If that's what you want." Since I had no clothes to change into, I climbed into bed, while Carlisle took a pair of very lose shorts into the bathroom to change. He came back, wearing the same outfit, but with khaki shorts.

He lay down beside me, facing me. His beautiful blue eyes looked into mine. I had the wall side so I wouldn't fall out. Being this close to him was almost intoxicating. I longed to stroke his face, and kiss his perfect, full lips. Carlisle rolled away from me, and his soft breathing soon told me he was asleep. I smiled slightly, and closed my own eyes and also went to sleep, every fiber of my body aware of his close proximity.

* * *

><p>AN: I am so happy that she's finally sleeping with him... Well kinda! XD THanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! R & R please! :)


	6. Chapter 6: Wanting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**A/N: **Sorry, I haven't been writing my other Twilight FanFic, Blood the Immortal Drink, I just love writing this one. Also **I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE FOR THEIR WONDERFUL REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL IN A NON-CREEPY WAY! PLEASE CONTINUE TO R & R, AND IF YOU HAVEN'T START! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six – Wanting<strong>

_Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you_

_I am nothing more then to savior of that_

_And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away_

_We'll be lost before the dawn_

_If only night could hold you, where i can see you, my love_

_Then let me never ever wake again_

_And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away_

_We'll be lost before the dawn_

-"_Before the Dawn"(song) by Evanescence_

Carlisle Cullen

I woke the next morning to see Esme's face across from my own. Her arms were laced around my neck, and my own around her waist. She was actually touching me… holding me… It was difficult to be so close to her and not give in to what was now the throbbing between my legs.

I tried to focus on her face; her flawless beautiful face. She looked quite cute while she slept. My eyes drifted down to the metal collar secured around her neck. I tried not to growl. What man would put a dog collar on a woman? It just wasn't right. If I were Esme's husband, I would treat her like a queen. She would be the center of my world, and I would never dream of yelling, or hitting, or abusing that beautiful creature.

At that moment, her eyelids fluttered open to reveal those gorgeous brown eyes. She looked a little startled when she saw me staring, but as she remembered the previous night's events, her face relaxed, and her lips curled up into a smile. "Good morning, Carlisle."

Those words sent shivers down my back. "Good morning to you too, Esme."

Esme let out a small sound of pleasure and rolled out of our tight embrace so she lay on her back, stretching a little. She flinched as she moved her bandaged right arm, but tried not to show it.

I frowned. "Still hurts?" I inquired, unhappily, regaining the desire to murder Charles.

Esme nodded weakly. "But it's a break right? It's gonna hurt…" she trailed off and looked at her bandaged arm. "Will you… you know… kiss it for good luck?"

I let took in a sharp breath, and let it out unsteadily. This woman was pushing me to my limits. I took her right hand in my own and kissed up her forearm to her elbow where the bandage ended.

"Maybe it will help keep me safe from him," Esme said emptily.

"Maybe, if I kissed you all over…" I murmured quickly. "Are you hungry?"

"That sounds nice," Esme said, reaching up to grasp my hair in her good hand. She twirled one strand in her fingers.

"What?" I asked, a little bewildered. I hoped she wasn't talking about the option I thought she was talking about.

"The kissing all over…" Esme replied. She looked at me, with a longing look in her eyes. My pants began to rise as I realized what she was asking. I raised right hand, which was still entwined with my own and kissed all of her knuckles, then all her fingers. I kissed my way back up her arm and to her shoulder. I moved along her collar bone, showering the skin with gently kisses. I went up the side of her neck, along her jawline, all over her cheeks, forehead and nose, avoiding her lips. I kissed down her neck and to the hollow of her throat.

She was only wearing a tank top, so a lot of skin was exposed. I moved so I hovered over her and kissed all of the exposed parts of her chest and down her other arm. Esme shivered in pleasure, and let out soft moans ever now and again. I pulled her shirt up, not revealing her woman parts yet, and kissed her abdomen up to the base of her breasts, making sure I couldn't see her bra, or them for that that matter.

Esme whimpered, causing me to look up. She was looking at me, with pain in her eyes. "Please don't stop Carlisle."

My heart pounded in my chest. I resumed kissing down to the line of her sweatpants, and grazed the skin around the line causing her to moan. I loved back up so my eyes were level with hers. She stared at me with her trusting brown eyes. "Take me, Carlisle."

I was done; finished. I couldn't do this. She was married. I leaned down and gently pressed my lips to hers. Her good arm snaked around my neck pulling my close, my pants becoming increasingly tight. My bulge was no brushing against her waist, causing her to emit a groan. "Esme," I said finally, breaking from her spell. I pulled away and slid off the bed and stood, not facing her so she wouldn't see my prominent erection through the shorts.

Esme sniffled, and her breath became labored. I glanced over her shoulder. She wasn't looking at me, but instead toward the wall. Tears glistened on her cheeks. She had pulled her shirt down, and appeared to be hugging herself. "Esme!" I exclaimed and immediately went back to the bed to sooth her.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. She buried her face in my chest. "If… if you don't want me that way…" she trailed off for a moment and wiped her eyes, sniffling. "It's fine," she finished trying to regain control.

Guilt washed through me. "Believe me Esme, I want you more than you can imagine, and not just in that way. I do want you that way. I do. Do you know how hard it was for me to pull away? I just… I don't think we should rush things especially with our circumstances."

Esme nodded grimly and slid off the bed and out of my arms. She looked at her bandaged arm. "Thanks again for your help," she said and opened the door to leave.

"Wait!" I called, jumping to my feet. I went over and closed the door, careful not to hurt her in any way. "Please don't go," I nearly begged. "Please. I need you."

The words were out of my mouth before I could think. I could only think about what it would be like to lose her… to be without her beauty and perfection, but not just her looks, her personality. She'd been through so much, but she always tried to look on the bright side, and be optimistic. Even when she knew her husband would kill her, she was willing to let me make love to her like I desperately wanted to. But the more I thought, I had an epiphany, and was overwhelmed by the truth of my own words.

I could not live without her. That was no longer a valid option. I did need her. Without her, the black-hole that had been raging inside me, sucking away anything and everything good in my life would rage on, but when she was around, she seemed to close it, inch by inch. The more time I spent with her, the smaller it got, until the memory of my parents' death was just that; a memory.

Esme looked at me, her eyes widened. "I need you, too Carlisle."

My heart began to pound once more. "Good, because I honestly don't know what I would have done if you would have said otherwise."

Esme smiled slightly. "Carlisle… you don't know how much I wish you were my husband rather than Charles," she murmured, resting her head on my chest, wrapping her arms around my neck.

I pursed my lips together in a thin like. "And you don't know how much I wish that was enough."

* * *

><p>The rest of the morning went by in total bliss. Neither of us went to work that day, and Esme was terrified to go home, and after our confessions earlier in the morning, there was no way in heaven or hell that I was going to let her set foot out of this apartment. Edward and Bella came out and finally got to meet her. Both seemed impressed by her, and left quickly to give us time alone.<p>

I cooked breakfast and lunch for her, eggs and bacon. Esme told me the few good things that had happened in her life. She told me about working at the coffee shop, meeting Rosalie and Alice her first day in Forks, and her innocent teenage years with her parents in Ohio.

"I met Charles in my junior year," she came to the dreaded subject finally. "He was a senior. I'd seen him around of course, but we never made an effort to know each other. I was, well what you could call a nerd. I got good grades, but I wasn't geeky. I dressed normally," she said.

Her description of nerds made me smile a little, thinking about my own High School years, which were over after hers were. She was three years older than I.

"He was completely different. He flunked nearly every class and have to have failed senior year twice when I finally met him. He had a reputation of being a bad egg, swearing at the teachers, starting fights in the locker rooms and in the halls, and getting girls pregnant," Esme explained. "I… I didn't get the pleasure to meet him until my good friend's party.

"My friend, Rebecca, had this huge party at the end of the year for the seniors and juniors. She was a junior, and thought it'd be cool if she invited the seniors. Of course no one thought they'd come, but they did. Almost all of them came… Charles included.

"I was at the punch bowl, drinking whatever they'd put in. I only drank a small amount. I always feared drinking punch in case some asshole decided to be funny and mix it with liquor. Charles came over and was trying to get a glass. He saw me, and he smirked in that moronic way he does now.

"He said he wanted to get to know me, and that he was failing senior year… again, and that he wanted to date me next year. Obviously, I said no at first. He just sighed, and told me he wanted to show my something. He took me upstairs to Rebecca's parents' bedroom. The next thing I knew, he… he…" she trailed off, looking at me uncertainly.

I was gripping the spatula hard. I flipped the eggs slowly, any faster and they'd be on the ceiling. "You don't need to explain," I told her through clenched teeth.

Esme looked down, seeing how tightly I was gripping the utensil. She looked down. "I'm… I'm sorry."

I looked at her, a little confused. "For what?" I inquired, a little bewildered.

"For… for making you angry," she mumbled the reply.

I turned toward her, not letting go of the spatula and looked at her. She flinched the moment I turned to face her and covered her face with her hands. It felt like someone had plunged a dagger through my heart. She actually thought I would hit her? _Me?_ I backed up from her, hurt. "I would never hurt you," I whispered huskily, my voice barely audible.

Afterward, I turned back to cooking and finished her breakfast. She gobbled everything down quickly. I had no idea she was so hungry. "I would have made more if you had told me," I commented as she handed me the cleaned plate.

Esme blushed. "I'm sorry," she said again.

I frowned. "Why do you keep saying that?" I inquired

Esme looked down and shrugged. "I guess it's just a habit…" she trailed off, looking away from me, as if she wanted to say more.

I watched her carefully before placing the used plate in the sink. I decided I would do them later. Slowly, and hesitantly, I went over to Esme so I stood next to her, facing her. She looked up at me, her eyebrows creased, and her brown eyes concerned. I leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I will always be here for you," I promised her once more. _I love you,_ I wished I could add. I wanted add it, but I wasn't sure. Even though I felt like there was so much chemistry between us, and there was already an undeniable bond between us, I still barely knew her. In a way, I wanted to take it slow, just as I'd plan. I wanted to make sure she was the one for selfish reasons. I wanted my own feelings spared. I didn't want to give me heart to her, only to have her rip it to pieces, but a part of me knew that would never happen.

Esme nodded. "I know you will," she said, smiling a little.

Suddenly, the door shook as someone pounded on it angrily. "ESME, YOU LITTLE SLUT! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! GET THE FUCK OUT HERE!" a man's voice screamed.

Esme yelped and slid off the chair and hid behind me, terrified. I didn't need a proper introduction to know that this was the lovely Charles, trying to break down my door. I exchanged the glance with Esme. She nodded. I went over to the door and opened it.

* * *

><p>AN: Mwahahaha! I love a good cliffie! XD I hope I don't anger Carlisle fans by Esme's excuse in the next Chapter XD Some of you might have already guessed. Haha, anyway, R & R please! I loveth the feedbacketh.


	7. Chapter 7: A Flicker of Hope

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**A/N: Thanks for all the fantastic review! Please continue to R & R! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven – A Flicker of Hope<strong>

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_And every time I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_And I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be..._

_A murderer (a murderer)_

_-"Unfaithful" (song) by Rihanna_

Esme Evenson

I stood, absolutely terrified as Carlisle approached the door. I was almost hugging myself as he turned the knob. A moment later, Charles flew in, knocking Carlisle over. His eyes focused on me, his hazel eyes fixed in a glare. He then looked down at Carlisle. His eyes widened slightly and he bared his teeth like a lion snarling. "WHO THE HELL IS THIS?" he yelled, kicking Carlisle in the ribs.

Carlisle gasped and appeared to be holding his breath, to hold back a yelp. I wanted to smack Charles. "He's a guy who helped me fix my arm!" I told him defiantly.

"Don't use that tone with me, Esme!" he spat venomously like a viper, striking swiftly. He stalked over to me and grabbed my bandaged arm. I gasped and yelped as he twisted it, and made me fall to my knees. "You ungrateful piece of shit, I oughta lock you in a basement! Where'd you meet that son of a bitch anyway? I saw his address on a sticky note on the desk!" he snarled.

My heart pounded. Oh no, it was my fault! I looked over to see Carlisle staggering to my feet. Charles followed my gaze, and let go of my arm. "Don't touch her!" Carlisle coughed.

Charles grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up so they were eye level. Carlisle was only a couple inches taller than Charles, but Charles looked much more intimidating, and seemed almost like he wasn't completely done being made when he was born. He had a rectangular face, while Carlisle's face was completely perfect. Charles had much darker skin than Carlisle, and Carlisle's blue eyes were kind and loving, while Charles's were hard and cynical.

"So, how many times have you fucked my wife?" he demanded shaking Carlisle.

Carlisle growled, but I jumped in, "Charles, don't! He's… he's gay!" I told him, not thinking about it. It was the only way Charles would leave Carlisle alone.

Charles and Carlisle both looked at me. Charles's face softened a little, but Carlisle was staring at me with wide eyes and raised eyebrows. I gave Carlisle a pleading look telling him to go along with it. Charles then looked back and Carlisle and shoved him to the floor. "Stay the fuck away from my wife!" he snarled. He stalked back over to me and grabbed my bandaged arm, making me whimper. He turned around, his hand raised as if he would slap me, but then glanced briefly at Carlisle, then proceeded to drag me out of the house.

I looked over shoulder as he pulled me out of the doorway. My angel stared after me, his face looking tortured as I was pulled out of sight… and then he was gone. I could no longer see him. My few hours of bliss were far gone now, and I was back in the tormenting, reoccurring nightmare that was my life.

* * *

><p>When we got home, I knew I was in for hell. Charles shoved me inside when we got there, and starting yelling. "WHERE DID YOU MEET HIM?" he roared, kicking me in the ribs just as he'd done to Carlisle. I was on the floor trying to curl up in the fetal position.<p>

"At work!" I cried, burying my face in my hands.

"That's it! I knew you shouldn't be working! No more jobs for you, not ever! You are not to leave this house, do you understand me? And when you do, you are to be in my sight at all times!" he shouted. He kicked me again. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, YOU CHUBBY LITTLE FUCKER?"

I let out a howl of pain. "YES! YES I DO!" I sobbed loudly.

Charles grabbed my good arm for once, and pulled me to my feet. He drug me over to the basement and opened the door. He walked down the stairs pulling me behind him. The tears blurred my vision and made it difficult for me to see. I stumbled on behind him. When we got to the bottom, he started to take off my tank top.

I sobbed while he did so. The basement had a cement floor, only a few pull-chain lights and was mainly a storage center. One half was piled up with boxes, but the other half was what Charles called "the playroom". There was a large couch-like item that had some rope pooled around the bottom. There were various toys along the walls, and even a whip that he bought, claiming to learn how to use sled dogs. I knew which one I was getting.

He stripped me and shoved me down on the couch. He flipped me over to I lay on my stomach and tied me to the chair. I winced as he tied my damaged arm extra tight. I was injured, uncomfortable, and I was sure a few ribs were broken.

The first hit of the whip was the most painful. I cried out in pain as it seemed to slice across the bare skin of my back. I was sure it drew blood, but I didn't feel any liquid trickle down my back. He repeated this several times, before the whipping stopped. I was on the couch, breathing hardly. Charles was silent.

I heard something fall to the floor and hoped it was the whip. Warm, sweaty hands ran down my burning back, almost caressing. When he reached my ass, he slapped it painfully. Without warning, he shoved his cock inside my ass. I whimpered in the unexpected pain. He began to thrust in and out with agonizing force, shoving his entire length inside me.

There was nothing I could do to stop him. I was tied down and at his mercy. I wore his collar, I wore his ropes, I wore his wedding ring. I was his. I had given myself to him. The only thing I could think about that lessened the pain was Carlisle. But when I thought of him, I too saw him being beaten by Charles. Charles was unstoppable, and he would be so until something horrible happened to him.

I wanted to escape and be with my blond angel, but there was no way I could do so while Charles was alive. No matter where we ran, he found find us. He would kill my love, and he would take me back. Carlisle would die because of my selfish desires. I could never do that to him. I could never ask that much of him. Even so, I would rather die fighting for my freedom, than at Charles's hands. I knew it was a matter of time where he pushed me too far physically, and I would die from my injuries. I lost count of how many times I had begged for death before Carlisle came into my life.

Charles, without warning pulled out of me. "Fuck," he growled and began to untie me. I heard the doorbell buzz upstairs. Or was it the second time it had rung? I was too busy thinking. Once I was untied, he gazed at me with hard eyes. "Stay here. Try to come upstairs, and I'll whip, and beat you until you bleed, Esme," he warned in a snarl. He dressed and ascended the stairs to answer the door.

For a fleeting moment, I hoped it was Carlisle, coming to my rescue, but the deep voice of another man from upstairs shattered my hopes. I could hear the voices, but couldn't make out what they were saying. I heard Charles's voice almost squeal like a High school girl, and ramble something off excitedly. A moment later, the door closed.

"Esme!" he shouted down the stairs, his voice sounding almost… happy. "Get up here! I need you to pack me a suitcase!"

My heart fluttered in hope. He was leaving. I obviously wasn't going with him since I had misbehaved, but he would be gone. Maybe I could see Carlisle while he was gone! I ran upstairs. "Why, Charles?" I asked.

The tone of my voice surprised me. My mind was thinking about how wonderful it will be to have him gone, but my voice came out half-strangled. It was hoarse, and raspy. It was then I felt the burning thirst in my throat. I felt like I couldn't get to the kitchen fast enough.

"I got a promotion, and I have to go to a business conference out of town this weekend! I leave Friday!" Charles said energetically, bounding over to me like a giddy school boy. He threw his arms around me and held me close to him, all anger forgotten.

Perplexed, I pulled away. "Tomorrow is Friday, Charles," I reminded him, bewildered. I would have to wash his work clothes, and quickly.

"I know!" he said happily.

"But… tomorrow's our anniversary," I mumbled. I couldn't believe I even remembered that. Of course, the day you threw your life away does wriggle its way into your memories sometimes. _It's also the anniversary of the death of Carlisle's parents,_ I thought to myself grimly.

Charles shrugged. "Who cares!"

Usually, my heart would have cracked in half if my husband would have told me that, but at that moment, I could never be happier. "I'll go wash your clothes," I told him, my voice still dry.

"Hurry! I need that suitcase packed tonight!" he said sternly and retreated to the living room to watch football.

* * *

><p>That night, before bed, I called Carlisle again, knowing how big of a risk I was taking. He answered after the first ring. "Esme?" he gasped into the phone. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you? I swear to God, I'll kill him if he—"<p>

"Carlisle, Carlisle," I soothed in a whisper through the phone. "I'm okay… maybe." My ribs ached a little ,but I was sure they weren't broken. "But Charles is leaving for a business trip tomorrow… I want to see you. Can you come over? He won't be back until Sunday evening."

Carlisle didn't reply right away. There was a good thirty seconds of silence as he debated my offer, before responding, "Sure. I wouldn't miss it for the world. I'll be a block away. Text me when you're positive he's gone."

* * *

><p>AN: HAHAHA! Another somewhat cliff-hanger! :D R & R please!


	8. Chapter 8: Secrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight – Secrets<strong>

_Me and Mrs. Jones, we got a thing going on_

_We both know that it's wrong_

_But it's much too strong to let it go now_

_We meet ev'ry day at the same I_

_Six-thirty I know she'll be there_

_Holding hands, making all kinds of plans_

_While the jukebox plays our favorite song_

-"_Me and Mrs. Jones"(song) by Michael Buble_

Carlisle Cullen

I wasn't afraid to admit I was nervous about our time alone together. I wanted to take her out to eat, maybe shop (I was making so many sacrifices for her; I hate shopping) , and then just take her home, but God only knows what would be waiting for me, so I prepared for everything. Edward gave me two condoms, a backup one in case the first broke (how the hell would I know if it broke? I mean, they actually BREAK?), and briefed me on "the basics" though I knew it all already.

I'd never had sex before, and like I said, I wanted to wait until I was married, but I knew that if Esme pushed me when we were alone, it would be a moment of weakness, I and I would take her. I didn't know, and frankly wasn't interested in all that wild, crazy stuff people do these days—with toys and all this other "preparation". Again, I only knew the basics, and that was all I wanted to know. Esme would just have to be satisfied with what I had. I was new to this.

I packed an old gym bag I still had from my High school days (that still smelled like sweaty gym socks I might add) with an extra set of clothes for if I ended up spending the night, I wouldn't leave in the same clothes I arrived in. I put the condoms, a comb, and an extra set of keys in the bag along with my clothes, and packed the car that morning.

Esme didn't call until around noon. I was waiting by the phone. I answered on the first ring. "Is he gone?" I asked quickly, excitedly. I was almost jittering with either excitement, or pure fear.

"Yeah, he's gone. "He'll be gone until Sunday evening!" she said again, sounding just as excited as I was.

"I'll be right over," I replied, and gave her a quick good-bye before hanging up and jumping in the car.

I was at her house in a few minutes, breaking a few traffic laws in my impatience to get to her. She was waiting outside her house in a pretty, stunningly bright orange dress. Her caramel hair was down and curled slightly. As she bounced toward the car in heels, her hair bounced in rhythm with her stride. She went over the passenger side and got in.

"Where are we going?" I asked her, almost relieved she didn't want to go in the house right away, but the car was bad enough. Being close to her again after a seemingly long time away from her was almost intoxicating.

"Shopping," she replied and pulled a pair of sunglasses out from a small purse she was carrying that matched the color of her dress. She put them on and looked at me. "To the mall, Reginald," she giggled.

I laughed and pulled away from the house.

* * *

><p>The word "shopping" took on a whole new meaning when I did it with Esme. It was surprisingly enjoyable listening to her silly banters about Rosalie and Alice. There was never a dull moment with her, since she constantly chattered and asked me what my opinion was on a dress.<p>

"Should I text Rosalie and Alice to meet us here someplace?" she asked innocently, already opening her phone. I'd never seen her like this. She was so lighthearted and vivacious when Charles was gone.

"If you want," I offered wrapping my free arm around her waist (my other was carrying many of her bags). "We could meet them and go eat somewhere."

Esme smiled and made a noise that sounded like a squeal. "Okay! I'll tell them to meet us by that bookstore!"

The bookstore Esme had meant was beyond my expectations. It was _huge!_ It had everything to a children's section to movies. The bookstore was my kind of store. I could spend all day in one, and I always wanted to work at one when I was old enough. _Why didn't you think of it sooner? Now you're a pianist,_ I sneered at myself. _But, if you were never a pianist you never would have met Esme,_ my more sensible side reminded me.

I was browsing through "Adult Fiction" and shot a glance at Esme who was in the row next to mine in the "Romance" section. I tried not to smile. She picked out a book that had a muscular tan man on it with his arms circled around a gorgeous woman. She turned and began to page through it, her back to me. I put my book back and came up behind her. I locked my arms around her waist from behind making her gasp in surprise. I kissed the space behind her ear and whispered, "You're a hopeless romantic."

Esme giggled. "I always read romance novels. They gave me something to do, and kept my dreams alive," she explained, putting the book back and turned to face me. She was so close now, and she was pressed tightly up against me.

"Dreams?" I queried in a whisper, kissing her jawline, all sense of danger of being seen gone.

"Of finding someone like you," Esme replied running one hand through my hair. She leaned up on her tippy-toes and kissed my lips softly.

One of my hands found its way up and knotted itself in her beautiful long hair. I kissed her back, lovingly, but softly. Esme played with my hair in her hands as she pulled me closer, demanding entrance with her tongue, which I granted her all too happily.

Someone cleared their throat behind me. My blood ran cold hoping it wasn't someone who knew Esme was married to Charles. Esme pulled away quickly and tried to peer over my shoulder. I turned, keeping Esme behind me to protect her to see Alice and Rosalie. Alice was giggling quietly while Rosalie just looked annoyed.

"Jesus!" I exclaimed. "You scared the crap out of us!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes and looked at Esme, then at me. "Leave it to you, Esme to get the hottest guy on Earth. Have you slept with him yet?" she asked.

"Uh, why don't I move away so you ladies can speak freely?" I suggested awkwardly. I hated feeling like a piece of meat a pack of wolves were eyeing.

Esme grabbed my arm. "No, stay," she said and narrowed her eyes at Rosalie. "What's your problem anyway?" she snapped at her friend.

Rosalie glared. "You always go on and on about how horrible, and miserable your life is! You're married, and have a nice house—"

Esme cut her off. "Yes, and I have a husband who _abuses me!_" she spat acidly. "Do you think I like that?"

"No, but you're always complaining about it! Then this drop-dead gorgeous man comes into the coffee shop, and of course you jump all over him, and wrap him around your little finger!" Rosalie snarled, looking from Esme to me.

Esme stared at Rosalie, tears forming in her beautiful brown eyes. "I don't complain about it! And I never jumped all over Carlisle!" she shot back at Rosalie. "I thought you were my friend!"

"Why don't I just call Charles and tell him?" Rosalie growled.

"You wouldn't!" Esme almost screamed, trembling now.

Alice, who still stood next to Rosalie, seemed just as stunned as I was. "Rose, Rose!" Alice said trying to stop her as Rosalie got her phone out. "Rose, come on you have Emmett, you love him, Carlisle is nothing," she said shooting a quick apologetic glance at me. "Come on, calm down," she persuaded. "Walk away, Rose. Walk away."

Rosalie gave Esme a death glare before turning around and stomping out of the bookstore. When she was gone, Esme burst into tears. I wrapped my arms around her sadly, trying to sooth her. She buried her face in my chest, and Alice joined in the hug.

"I don't understand what I did," she sobbed.

"Rosalie is just jealous that you have Carlisle to love you, and Emmett… Emmett won't propose to her. Rosalie asked him why, and he said it was because he wasn't sure what he wanted…" Alice explained. "So… Rosalie dumped him until he's figured it out."

"What?" Esme gasped. "But they're perfect for each other!" Esme protested pulling out of her grip.

"I know, but you know Rose—stubborn as a mule," Alice said sadly.

* * *

><p>Alice, Esme and I went to a fancy Bistro to get lunch. Alice and Esme gossiped about random things, before Alice began to speak to me. I felt like I was being interrogated. "Where are you from?" she asked calmly, sipping her Iced Yea. Alice was a Southern girl, Esme said, so she loved her Iced Tea.<p>

"New York," I replied. "My parents were immigrants from England."

Alice began to look interested. "Where are your parents living now?" she inquired.

I saw Esme winced and give Alice a warning look. The words burned my throat, but I said them anyway. "They're dead. My brother, Edward and I are the only ones left pretty much."

Alice's face softened. "You said you lived in New York," she recalled, changing the subject. "You went to college there, right?"

What did this woman do; Google me? "Yes. I did…" I said eying her, unsure.

"You were training to be a doctor, right?"

_What is this, a job interview? _ thought, somewhat annoyed at all the questions. "I—"

Esme's cellphone rang suddenly. Esme, who had been staring at me, looked down at her phone. The caller ID said "Charles".

* * *

><p>AN: HAHAHA! Evil Cliffie! R&R please! Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9: The Point of No Return

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! I truly am not that awesome. Characters (c) to Stephenie Meyer **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine – The Point of No Return<strong>

_My love, leave yourself behind_

_Beat inside me, leave you blind_

_My love, you have found peace_

_You were searching for relief_

_You gave it all, gave into the call_

_You took a chance and_

_You took a fall for us_

_You came thoughtfully, loved me faithfully_

_You taught me honor, you did it for me_

_Tonight you will sleep for good_

_You will wait for me my love_

_-"My Love"(song) by Sia_

Esme Evenson

I stared at the caller ID in shock. My heart leapt into my throat, and my eyes flew to Carlisle's. Had Rosalie called Charles and ratted me out? Would Carlisle end up one day with a bullet in his back because of me? Alice looked at me with wide eyes. "Esme… Maybe you shouldn't answer."

"That'd only make him more suspicious," I replied.

Carlisle's eyes were locked on me as I rose from my chair and walked swiftly into the small bathroom. I went inside a small room about a yard and a half everyway and locked the door. I opened the phone, and raised it to my ear. "Hello?" I whispered.

"Esme, glad I caught you!" Charles's voice came on the other end. He didn't sound infuriated, or suspicious, but more like… happy. "How's your weekend going so far?"

Surprised, I remained silent a moment, trying to process my thoughts. "Good, how about yours?"

"Fantastic! I just settled a combining contract with this other top company so now we'll make even twice the money! Baby, when I get back, you're gonna be makin' love to a rich man!" he said happily.

I deflated a little. "Great," was all I could say. "Hey, has Rosalie called you?"

"Rosalie? You mean that blond bitch from the coffee shop? Nope, why the hell would she call me?" he asked harshly, the old, abusive Charles coming back to play.

"No reason…" I said hesitantly, trailing off unsure.

"Esme, what the hell are you doing there?" he demanded.

"Nothing… sweetheart… I'm just reading my book in the living room—"

"You better not me in my chair you filthy, slutty bitch!" he shouted, causing me to almost drop the phone at the volume of his voice.

"I'm not, Charles! I'm not, I swear!" I whimpered into the phone.

"Have dinner on the table when I get home tomorrow. The food in this fucking hotel is shit. Make me some of your pasta, but with real sauce, not that manufactured shit," he snarled and hung up.

I stood in the bathroom trembling with partial relief, and partial fear. I always got scared when Charles talked to me that way, but I was relieved Rosalie didn't tell him. Rosalie had been my best friend ever since I moved to Forks. I met her before Alice, and she was always there for me. Rosalie did always seem like the jealous type, but why would she want Carlisle?

Carlisle was everything a woman would want I suppose. He was sexy, handsome, strong, kind, loving, affectionate, gentle, protective, sexy, angelic, perfect, wonderful, and did I say sexy? Despite all of Carlisle's amazing qualities, Rosalie and Emmett were made for each other. He adored her, even though he wasn't a fan of public displays of affection, you could see it in his pure blue eyes that he loved her. His eyes were his best feature, they were almost as beautiful as Carlisle's. Note the word "almost".

I left the bathroom and returned the table where Carlisle and Alice were waiting anxiously. They had brought our food while I was gone, but it looked as if neither Alice nor Carlisle had touched it. Carlisle rose from his seat when he saw me. "Does he know? Do we need to flee to Canada?" he asked, half joking, but I knew a part of him was dead serious.

I could only shake my head. "He doesn't know," I whispered, my voice cracking. It sounded like I was crying. Then I realized: I _was_ crying. Hot tears streamed down my cheeks. Carlisle came up and wrapped his arms around me and guided me to my seat. The feeling of his strong, muscular arms encircling me calmed some of my nerves. I wasn't sure why I was crying. Maybe it was out of relief that he didn't know my love for Carlisle; it could have been of relief that Carlisle would most likely not die because of my stupid, jealous friend. Or maybe it was the fact that Charles's sudden change in attitude scared the shit out of me. He always scared me. Always…

Carlisle rubbed my shoulder soothingly and let me sob into his chest. I hated to let him see me cry. If it were Charles, he would smack me and tell me to shut the hell up. I pulled away after a minute. Alice was looking at her hands. "Esme… I think that maybe you should head home," she said distantly. She was kept staring at her hands like she was in some kind of trance.

"Alice," I said nervously, my own fear forgotten, and replaced with worry. "Are you feeling alright?"

Alice nodded. "Fine… I just… I had this… it was weird… never mind. Just be careful," Alice said. "I need to go," she said and reached into her purse. She pulled out $30 for her meal and put it on the table. "It probably won't be that much, but just use the change as the tip." With that, she got up and left.

* * *

><p>Carlisle took me home, after we ate. I had calmed down from Charles's alarming phone call, and was very excited to show Carlisle the house. "Park on the next block," I ordered as he put on his turn signal to pull into the drive. Alice's strange behavior almost made me paranoid. <em>"Just be careful."<em> When Alice tells you to do something, you do it. She would never say it unless there wasn't good reason for it.

He shot me a quizzical look, but did as I said and parked on another block. I took my seatbelt off, and slid out of the door into the street. Carlisle did the same and looked at me from the other side of the car. "We're going to your house, right?" he asked, his voice a little shaky.

I nodded and accidently looked into his backseat. There was a red and gray gym back in the back with Carlisle's name stamped on it in white letters. Carlisle opened the back door on his side and pulled it out. "Mind if I take this?" he inquired.

Again, I nodded and walked around to his side. He smiled slightly as we stepped up onto the sidewalk. I took his hand and we walked back to my house. The walk wasn't very long, but neither of us said much. I was nervous, and unsure why Carlisle needed a gym bag. My mind told me there was nothing to fear. This was Carlisle. Another part of me still reminded me to be a little wary.

I glanced over at his perfect face, and fire ignited between my legs. As the reality of the situation set in, the fire burned hotter. I ached to touch him. I ached for him to be inside me, but I knew I had to wait. A twinge of fear spread through me, as I remembered what he'd told me that morning I woke up in his bed and tried to have my way with him then. He didn't want to move too fast. The thought of rejection made my stomach twist into a knot, and tears want to form in my eyes.

We entered through the front door, and I let him to the living room. He looked around to see the large flat-screen TV mounted above the mantle. Charred logs remained in the fireplace beneath and my books were stacked in one corner beside a small chair. It was a cushioned beige chair that was covered in pink flower patterns. Charles's chair and the couch sat parallel to the TV. Charles's chair was larger and made of leather. He'd sat in it so much that it was indented around where his form would sit. The computer sat in the other corner, diagonal to my reading corner.

Carlisle looked around and frowned at my small space set aside in the corner. "That's where you sit?" he asked acidly.

I nodded, feeling small. "Charles sits in his chair and I'm not supposed to sit on the couch. I never come in here when he's in here anyway. He says I annoy him… even when I read."

Carlisle glared at the Charles's chair. He set his gym bag on the couch and looked at me. A new look appeared in his blue eyes. It was a look mixed with apprehension and longing. His eyes looked almost hungry as he looked at me. Unlike how Charles's would have, his eyes didn't run up and down my body. Maybe he was too afraid that it was too much of a Charles move, but he focused on my face. I knew what he wanted. He wanted the same thing I always had.

I reached behind me and located the zipper on the back of my dress. I undid it slowly. It seemed to be unnaturally loud for some reason. I took a deep breath and leaned forward a little so it slipped off my chest. The rest was easily as it slid off me, and pooled around my ankles.

Carlisle's eyes widened slightly. He took an unsteady breath and began to unbutton his own shirt. Button by button, the gorgeous plains of his chest were revealed. He was absolutely prefect. Every inch of him that I could see appeared to be carved my angels. He was muscular, but not too muscular, and it appeared that his body would fit perfectly to mine.

His pants were next. As my eyes followed his hands, I noticed the large bulge below his waist and smiled a little. He undid the button and the zipper before letting them fall around his ankles. He stepped out of them and kicked them aside. He stood only his boxers, his erection even larger and more noticeable as it longed to be freed from its confinement.

I reached behind my back again and unhooked my bra. In one swift movement, I slipped it off and tossed it on the floor with my dress. Carlisle stared for a moment before looking away, his ears growing red as he realized he'd been caught. I giggled and walked over to him slowly.

My hands were shaking as I reached for his boxers. I pulled him down around his ankles and finally got to see him properly. He was huge; much larger than Charles. For a moment I wasn't sure if he would fit. My eyes widened as I stared at him. Carlisle chuckled and rested his hands on my hips before tugging off my undies as well.

We stood before each other completely naked taking it all in. Carlisle looked into my eyes, his eyes barely left my face. "You're beautiful, Esme."

"So are you," I replied and bravely reached up to wrap my arms around his neck. I took a step closer and felt his hard cock brush against my lower stomach. I couldn't help my shiver. Carlisle did the same.

"I don't know if I can hold on any longer," he breathed pulled me closer still so there was no space between us.

"Then don't. Take me," I whispered.

Instantly, he picked me up and hitched my legs around his hips. "Where is the bedroom?" He asked before he crushed his lips to mine.

"Upstairs," I replied, running my fingers through his hair. Carlisle moaned softly and carried me up to my room. When we got there, he staggered over the bed and sat us both down. He showed my face, neck and chest with delicate kisses as his hands kneaded my breasts.

I let him, moaning. His hands were just as wonderful, and talented as I had fantasized. They fit over my breasts easily, almost like they were made for it. During all this, I kissed his face whenever I could and ran my fingers through his hair, and occasionally dug my fingernails into his shoulder blades whenever he did something exceptionally right. If this hurt him, he never complained.

When he was getting close to losing whatever control he had left, he fell back on the bed, pulling me on top of him. Without giving me a chance to give my own ministrations, he rolled us over so he hovered over me. He was more than ready.

"Wait!" I gasped before he could go any farther.

His blue eyes flew to mine. All lust and passion gone, and was replaced with concern. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you? Do something wrong?"

"Don't you… you know," I said awkwardly. "Have protection?"

Carlisle became even more serious. He frowned. "Thanks for reminding me. I nearly forgot."

"There are some in Charles's dresser," I said, unable to be without him for long.

He went over to the dresser and looked around inside. He growled, causing me to look up. Something about his growl terrified me, and also turned me on. He took out the metal dog collar and threw it on the floor along with the rope. He then got out a condom and opened it. He slipped it on. For a moment I was worried that the condom was too small for him, but it eventually got on.

Looking upset with himself, Carlisle returned and hovered over me again. I pulled his face close and kissed his lips deeply, trying to get him in the mood again. It didn't take long before I felt his tip rub around my entrance. As the tip slipped in, I whimpered at his size. He pulled away and gazed down at me with a sad look. "I'm sorry," he whispered and continued to move inside.

I tried to convince myself that the pain was the pleasure and that it would all be worth it. The pain wasn't real, it was just an illusion… But it _was_ real, and it _did_ hurt. I wasn't used to his size, and it felt like it was killing me. Tears formed in my eyes as my confidence shattered. I pulled Carlisle's head closer so he was pressed up against my collar bone, not wanting him to see me cry. When he was completely sheathed, I whimpered and pulled on his hair in pain.

"Dear God," he growled causing me to let go. "Tell me when I can move Esme, I don't think I can wait very long," he muttered.

A few moments later, the pain began to melt away and I let out a breath. "Okay… I'm good now…" I whispered, my voice shaking.

Carlisle pulled his head up and looked in my eyes. He wiped an escaped tear, that was running down my cheek, away with his thumb. "I'm sorry," he said away and began to move in and out.

It felt wonderful. I came to realize that the pain had been definitely worth it. My hips began to move in time with his. We both moaned and groaned in pleasure as we moved as one. Carlisle was amazing. I always knew he would be.

It was at that moment I had an epiphany. I knew that we were meant to be. Carlisle was made for me, and I was made for him. Everything about that night was so perfect, and so surreal it overwhelmed me. I'd never felt like that before. I'd never been so happy before. I knew that I loved him more than anything else on earth. I loved him so much I would die for him. I would kill for him. I would do anything to love him.

* * *

><p>I woke the next morning to see Carlisle lying beside me. He was awake as usual, and was watching me with his beautiful blue eyes. I smiled a bit. "Do you ever sleep?" I asked, giggling.<p>

He chuckled. "Yes, I just have a habit of waking up early," he replied and kissed my forehead lovingly. "I love you Esme."

"I love you too, Carlisle," I responded without hesitation. I locked my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer so we were entwined every way physically possible. Carlisle had brought our clothes up while I slept. They were draped over the foot of the bed. I looked down and smiled, thinking it was a good idea. We talked about random, trivial things but we enjoyed listening to each other talk. Well, until I got to rambling. When I realized it, I stopped and looked down sheepishly.

Carlisle smiled and kissed my nose gently. "You're cute when you ramble."

I giggled, but froze when I heard the door open downstairs. "ESME!" a voice shouted loudly.

I froze. Charles was home early.

* * *

><p>AN: Hahahaha! Cliff-hanger once more! I quite enjoy tormenting you all. :D Thanks for reading! R & R Please!


	10. Chapter 10: A Silver Lining

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten - A Silver Lining<strong>

_Cover up with make up in the mirror_

_Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again_

_You cry alone and then he swears he loves you_

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

-"_Face Down"(song) by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

Carlisle Cullen

I froze and looked over my shoulder at the open door that led to the bedroom. Looking back at Esme, our eyes met for a split second before I jumped out of bed as quietly as I could and pulled on my clothes. Esme also got up and slipped on a rope that hung on the bedpost. She suddenly gasped. My eyes flew to hers. "Carlisle, your bag!"

My blood ran cold as I remembered my gym bag on the couch. It had my change of clothes, my keys, a comb… and the condoms Edward had given me. That alone would be a dead giveaway. I crept toward the door slowly as I began to realize this would be my chance to get back at Charles. I could beat him like he had done to Esme… I could get revenge for her. I wanted to grab him by the throat and squeeze it until he choked to death.

Consumed in my dark thoughts, I didn't notice Esme until she tugged on my arm for me to come forward. She led me down the stairs and shoved me in a supply closet and closed the door, but not all the way. Charles was still nowhere to be seen though we were in sight of the living room. Esme ran over to the couch and shoved my bag underneath it, just as Charles entered from the hallway. "Where the fuck have you been?" he demanded in a snarl.

Esme gasped and stood up quickly. "I was asleep, honey," she said backing away from him as he stepped forward. "I didn't know you'd be home this early."

Charles growled and grabbed her still bandaged arm and held it tightly. Esme yelped causing me to let out a low growl. I swear to God I wanted to kill that man. Charles pulled him close to her so his face was inches from her.

Esme made a disgusting face and moved away, gasping for breath. "Charles… you're drunk," was all she could gasp before he shoved her to the ground.

"NO I'M NOT YOU FUCKING BITCH!" he screamed at her.

"I could smell the beer on your breath," she whimpered.

Charles glared and kicked her hard in the ribs. I couldn't take it any longer. "Leave her alone!" I shouted, bursting out of the closet.

Both of them looked at me. "You again!" Charles growled. He then looked at Esme and kicked her again. "IS THIS WHAT YOU'VE BEEN HIDING FROM ME?"  
>Esme whimpered, tears streaming down her cheeks. "He came over this morning to borrow some of my books… I… I knew you'd be mad, so I… so I hid him," she lied.<p>

Charles kicked her again. "YOU DON'T HIDE THINGS FROM YOUR HUSBAND YOU UNGRATEFUL CUM-SUCKER!" he yelled.

"Hey, just lay off her!" I growled, still not sure if I should interfere further.

"Just shut up and get the fuck out of my house!" Charles shouted at me. He stalked over to me and punched me hard in the stomach. I gasped and nearly doubled over in pain. With all the force I had, and using all the anger that had built up inside me, I punched him hard in the face.

Charles gasped and stumbled backward. He backed up and into the couch. He fell over backwards and flipped over, hitting his head on the coffee table. Esme watched with wide eyes as Charles slipped into unconsciousness. She looked up at me and tried to get up.

I went over to help her. Gently, I guided her to her feet. She locked her arms around her neck in a hug. "Thank you, Carlisle…. for everything. I hope we can meet again soon."

* * *

><p>I felt horrible leaving Esme in that house. I wanted to take her back to my apartment and keep her there forever, but she insisted on staying at her house. She told me that Charles wouldn't remember anything since he had been drunk. He sure didn't seem drunk to me, but I barely knew the man, and frankly, I didn't want to.<p>

I drove him slowly, thinking about the previous night. The perfection of her and that night almost overwhelmed me. When I was with her, it felt right. It felt that my life was finally going in the right direction. My heart stopped whenever she called, or whenever I saw her. My heart bled when she was gone, or I could no longer hear my voice. And my heart was going steady and strong when I was near here.

After I parked the car, I went back up to the room with my gym bag. I knew Edward would pound me with questions the moment I opened my door, and I wasn't eager to tell him all about my night. I put the key in the lock and turned it.

I entered the apartment to see Edward sitting on the couch watching TV. I heard Bella somewhere in the kitchen doing something that sounded like washing dishes. Edward looked up and smirked when he saw me. "So, the tomcat returns, eh?"

Rolling my eyes I threw my gym bag at him. "Shut up Edward, I'm not in the mood," I muttered. I was surprised at the tone of my voice. I sounded more hostile than I was. Maybe my body was more angry than my brain was. My brain was the only logical thing in my body, the rest was spontaneous, and usually stupid.

"Christ, what did you have for breakfast this morning? Carnation Instant Bitch?" Edward snapped back. "Why the hell are you home so early anyway?"

"Charles came home early," I replied frostily, retreating to my room.

Edward jumped off the couch to follow me, but ignored his many questions. I yanked open the door to my room and stalked inside, slamming it behind me. I began to pace back and forth in my room. I was angry at Charles for abusing Esme. I was angry at myself for leaving her in that hellhole. I should have called the police a long time ago, but something couldn't bring me to dial those three numbers… I didn't want to see that monster behind bars, I wanted to see him hang.

I pulled out my phone and called Esme. I had put her on speed dial the day Charles burst into our house to take her back. She answered a few rings later. "Carlisle? What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Are you alright?" I demanded, unable to keep the anxiety and apprehension out of my voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Charles is still unconscious," she said. "Are you sure you're alright."

"Esme, I want to take you back here. I want to take you back to my house and we'll pack, and fly to a different state. We'll run. We'll do something. I just can't bear to let you suffer at that monster's hands any longer," I replied.

Esme was silent for another moment. "Are you in your room?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah… why?" I inquired a little confused.

"Could you play my song?" she requested sounding sheepish. "Well, I mean your song… You know the one. 'Esme'."

I smiled a little. Esme seemed to know how to calm me down. Playing the piano always soothed my nerves. Maybe listening to me play soothed hers. I put the phone on speaker and set in on top of the wooden piano. I sat down and began to play her song.

By the time I had finished I picked up the phone, and checked to see if she was still there. She wasn't. She'd hung up.

Have you ever had an experience that when things were going bad, things just go even more bad? Well, that's what happened later that day. I had tried to call Esme back several times, but she never answered. I knew she wouldn't hang up on me without reason, so I could only come to the conclusion that Charles was finally awake.

* * *

><p>I was sitting in the living room with Edward watching the football game. We had made up, as all brothers do eventually, and were sitting on the couch drinking a beer. Bella was in their room on the computer typing a story she'd been working on for two years. We were in the third quarter when the doorbell rang. Edward looked at me, signaling it was my turn to answer the door.<p>

Sighing, I got up and went to the door. I opened it to see none other than Bella's "friend" Jacob Black.

Jacob Black was 6'7" and looked very imposing. He was tall, muscular and tanned. He had large brown eyes and short, cropped black hair. He lived on the Quileute Reservation out at La Push, and had known Bella since they were kids. When she used to visit her father, Charlie, in Forks, she and Jacob would play together. Their fathers were good friends, that was until Charlie died about a year and a half ago from a massive heart attack. Bella was devastated and instead of turning to Edward, she went to Jacob. Edward partially never forgave her for that, but he loved her too much to hold a true grudge. He still hated Jacob though. Bella said that she didn't have romantic feelings for him, but Jacob sure didn't hide his feelings for her. He was a nice kid and all, and I normally would have gotten along with him, but when he was trying to steal my brother's reason for existence, it was hard to like him.

"Oh, Jacob," I greeted him, trying to make it clear I was disappointed. I looked over my shoulder at Edward. He was shaking his head and mouthing "no", clearly stating he didn't want the boy in our apartment.

But it wasn't Edward's decision. Bella had made that clear many times before. As if on cue, Bella came out of their room and saw Jacob over my shoulder. "Oh! Jacob," she said happily and went up to greet him. I stepped aside to let her through, and I could only watch as Jacob wrapped her up in a large bear-hug.

Edward muttered to himself and got off the couch before promptly leaving the living room. Bella pulled away and watched him go. She narrowed her eyes, displeased. One thing was for sure: Bella terrified even me at times.

Bella took him into the apartment and sat on the couch with him. The two "friends" talked for a while, which I allowed. However, when Jacob asked her to go back to La Push with him for a bonfire, I had to intervene for Edward's sake.

"I'm not sure if Edward would like that idea," I said, interrupting them, but trying to sound casual.

Jacob looked at me and shot me an annoyed glare. Bella glared at the ground rather than me, which I was thankful for. The Indian boy's I could handle, but Bella's a whole 'nother ballgame. "Edward is just going to have to learn to deal with the fact that I have friends. He treats me like a child. I barely leave this fucking apartment! I feel like a prisoner in my own home!"

Something about Bella's words reminded me of Esme. I knew that Edward was not like Charles in every way. He loved Bella, and would never dream of hurting her, but he i_was_/i very possessive. I knew I had to talk to Edward unless he wanted Bella to feel so trapped that she would leave him. Bella wasn't like Esme. Bella knew Edward would never hurt her, so she wasn't afraid to stand up to him, or any man for that matter. She could handle herself. If Edward did too many wrong things, she would most likely leave. It all depended on how much she loved him, and these days, she just seemed to get more and more annoyed with him.

"Well then, maybe we could go see a movie," Jacob suggested. "Edward can come too."

_That'll be fun. Two hours of discomfort, pain, and tension,_ I thought resisting the urge to roll my eyes. "That sounds fun," Bella agreed. "Carlisle, you should come too!"

My head snapped up. "Oh, um…" I said awkwardly. "I have to… um… do some stuff… for work… tomorrow," I said, making it up as I went along.

Bella folded her arms across her chest and gave me the glare. "You're a pianist, Carlisle," she said sternly. "I think you should come."

I groaned. "Fine, I'll go to your damn movie," I muttered angrily.

"Yay!" Bella squealed, jumping up like a five-year-old that just got her way. "Edward, come on we're going to see a movie!"

* * *

><p>Edward, Jacob and I waited outside the movie theater. Jacob watched the cars go by and named each and every one for us. We had decided to go see a movie called <em>Hidden Predator<em>. Jacob, who was only 17, was barely old enough to see the movie. Bella had to buy his ticket, but since I was the oldest, he was my responsibility.

Bella came out just after Jacob had punched me in the arm when a Volkswagen Bug drove past. "Kay guys, come on," she called.

Edward and Jacob both followed her like lost puppies while I took up the rear. We went to the concessions and got all of our food. Bella and Edward got a large bucket of popcorn to share, and a medium drink. The medium drink looked more like it was an extra-large. Jacob got a pack of licorice, and I got a small bag of popcorn and small drink. The small looked like it should have been a large. I never liked to drink too much in a movie so I wouldn't have to use the restroom, but this drink shattered all hopes of not having to get up. The popcorn was very buttery and made my throat dry, which made me need to drink.

The movie was about two hours long and I sat next to Edward. Edward sat next to Bella. On the other side of Bella was Jacob. Bella and Edward held hands and shared the popcorn, while Jacob kept trying to do the yawn-and-put-your-arm-around-her-shoulder routine. It was a little amusing since every time the kid tried, Edward stopped him in his tracks with his own death glare.

The movie was all about this woman who was a spy for the Russians, and ended up sleeping and falling in love with an American soldier. They end up going on this journey and killing a bunch of people to save this U.S. regiment. I didn't really pay attention in the movie.

About halfway through it, my phone began to vibrate in my pocket. I got up and left the theater before pulling it out. The caller ID said "Esme". I answered it immediately. "Hello?" I asked urgently into the phone.

"Carlisle," Esme's surprisingly happy voice sounded from the other end. "I'm coming back to work tomorrow."

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks so much for all your reviews! Please continue to do so! You people always keep me wanting to write, so thanks a bunch! Hope you enjoyed. Please R & R!


	11. Chapter 11: Wading In Deep

A/N: This will most likely have about **15 chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven – Wading in Deep<strong>

_Eye to eye_

_Cheek to cheek_

_Side by side_

_You were sleeping next to me_

_Arm in arm_

_Dusk to dawn_

_With the curtains drawn_

_And a little last night on these sheets_

_So, how come when I reach out my fingers_

_It seems like more than distance between us_

"_California King Bed"(song) by Rihanna_

Esme Evenson

Carlisle was playing the piano when Charles woke. He groaned halfway through my song. I felt annoyed for a brief moment before I realized that if Charles saw me on the phone, he'd know something was up. With great regret, I hung up on Carlisle, hoping he'd understand. I walked over to the couch and crouched down beside my now hung-over husband.

"Esme," he moaned when he saw me. "What happened?"

_Good,_ I thought. _He doesn't remember. Thank God._ "You came home early from your business trip, and you were drunk. You tripped over the coffee table trying to turn the TV on manually, and you knocked yourself out. I brought you to the couch," I lied. I was a little scared at how easy it was for me to lie; at least to him. Whenever I spoke to him now I was lying in some way; I was lying and didn't feel guilty at all.

"I did?" he queried, groaning.

"Yes, honey," I tried to say sweetly. I sort of did, but at the same time I was still full of anger that he'd punched Carlisle. Of course I was too scared to do anything about it. Even a hung-over Charles was a dangerous one.

"Can you make me some breakfast? And maybe get me something cold to put on my head?" he asked. For the moment, he seemed almost normal. Like he'd… he'd mellowed a little. I got up and bumped the coffee table. He growled. "AND GODDAMMIT DON'T MAKE SO MUCH NOISE!" Well, so much for mellowing.

I went in to the kitchen and began to, quietly, cook him some eggs and toast for breakfast. While the eggs sizzled in the pan, and the toast browned, I brought Charles a bag of frozen peas to put on his head. "Here you go," I told him, putting the bag on his forehead where one of his veins was pulsing.

"Thanks, baby," he said almost gently. I didn't know if he actually felt grateful, or just didn't have enough energy to complain. "Can you turn the TV on, and put it on the Sports channel?"

"Are you sure?" I inquired quietly. "It might be a bit loud…"

"JUST TURN THE DAMN THING ON!" he yelled.

Sighing, I did so and handed him the remote before retreating to the kitchen. A minute later, I had to bring him his eggs and toast. Once Charles was done eating, he called me back into the room to take the plate away. "Esme, when you're done, come upstairs with me for a moment," he said, stumbling to his feet.

I sighed once more. Charles was never too worn out for sex. The pure thought of sex brought on more memories of Carlisle. Some weren't even memories. Some were fantasies that now were entirely possible. My lover. My man. My angel. My lord.

* * *

><p><em>My eyes blinked open to see the barren white ceiling of my room. I sat up, but fell back down a second later. "Whoa, head-rush!" I gasped, running a hand through my hair. It was then felt another hand also run through my hair. I moved my own hand toward it to brush the intruder. Charles instantly popped into my mind, but he never caressed me like this. I knew there was only one other man that I would be sleeping with.<em>

_"Carlisle." His name sent waves of desire rippling under my skin right to my core. The space between my legs ignited in a flame of yearning passion as I turned my head to face him._

_He was so close to me. I had been this close before, but with the sun shining in through the window on his luscious, slightly tanned body, he looked even more gorgeous. He truly looked like an angel, lying there on his back, the sun lighting up his well-toned biceps, chest and abs. His golden hair was slightly mussed from the previous night that I didn't have the pleasure to dream. He smiled his beautiful, radiant smile and rolled so he was facing me as well._

_"Good morning, beautiful," he whispered affectionately, stroking my cheek. Without warning, he rolled so he hovered over me._

_My heart pounded in my chest as his hard pillar rubbed against my entrance. I moaned in pleasure and wrapped my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers in his golden mane. Carlisle let out a soft moan himself and kissed the hollow of my throat. "Tell me what you want, Esme," he commanded in a soft voice. Even though he spoke barely above a whisper, his voice was so possessive and enthralling, I shivered._

_"I want you, Carlisle," I breathed tugging on his hair. If this hurt him, he didn't complain. "I want you to be inside me."_

_Carlisle just chuckled, his voice sounding sweet like honey, but at the same time, it was dark and enchanting. "Who am I, Esme?"_

_"My lover, my angel, my lord," I gasped as I felt his tip enter me. His size alone made me arch my back and pull him closer still. _

_"Good answer," he replied as ran his hands down my sides and to my thighs. He continued downward until he cupped my knees for a moment before proceeding down to my calves. He then hitched my legs around his hips and pulled me up on him so he was completely sheathed._

_There was something about the fantasy Carlisle that frightened me, and enticed me. "Dear God!" he growled and began to pull out slightly._

_I whimpered when he began to leave me, but a moment later, he thrust back inside. I moaned loudly and pulled him closer still. His hands worked my breasts while his thumbs brushed over my nipples gently. "God, you're amazing, Carlisle," I breathed as he continued his ministrations. I was nearly squirming underneath him at all the pleasure._

_Carlisle removed on hand from my breast and placed it on my hip to steady me. "I love you, Esme."_

_"I love you too, Carlisle," I replied before crushing my lips to his. "Carlisle… Carlisle… Carlisle…" I whispered between kisses._

"ESME!"

_"GO AWAY!" I yelled in my fantasy, hearing Charles's voice._

"ESME!"

* * *

><p>"ESME!" Charles shouted for the third time. I snapped out of my fantasy and turned to see him the kitchen doorway. "What the hell are you doing? Are you deaf or something?"<p>

"No, no Charles!" I said quickly. "I'm sorry. I was just thinking."

"WELL THINK SOME OTHER TIME!" he yelled and came over to me. He grasped my still bandaged arm and dragged me upstairs.

I whimpered in pain, but went with him, knowing better than to do otherwise. He stripped me quickly and shoved me back on the bed. I watched as he quickly undressed himself, and got a condom out of his drawer, without bothering to use the collar. He slipped it on and began his usual routine with me.

About an hour or so later, Charles and I lay side by side on the bed, staring at the ceiling. I had tried to imagine it had been Carlisle, but Carlisle, even my fantasy Carlisle, would never treat me that way.

"Charles, may I ask you something?" I inquired after a long period of silence.

"Sure," he said huskily.

"Can I go back to work tomorrow?" I asked, holding back a yawn. For once, he made me tired, or I was still tired from my wondrous night with Carlisle.

He thought for a moment, carefully considering everything that went along with that. He stroked his non-existent beard painstakingly. "Very well, but if you're late so many times and don't have dinner on the table when you get home, it's over! Got that?" he snarled.

His obviously angry tone didn't have an effect on me. I was going to be able to see Carlisle every week day!

* * *

><p>Once I was sure Charles was asleep, I ran downstairs and called Carlisle. For a while, I didn't think he would answer, until I heard his angelic voice on the other end. "Hello?"<p>

"Carlisle," I said so happy I could burst. "I'm coming back to work tomorrow!"

He was silent for a moment, then laughed. "Esme, that's great news! I've missed you. The coffee shop hasn't been the same."

"I'm glad to hear that, but you're right. I'm the heart and soul of that thing," I joked. "That place can't run without me."

Carlisle chuckled, then it stopped. He was silent for a moment. "How is Charles?"

"Okay. He doesn't remember I thing, thank God. But I asked him, and he said I could come back to work!" I squealed the last part in pure joy, then immediately quieted myself, remembering the sleeping Charles upstairs.

"So, wanna come over to my house after work?" he asked, sounding almost excited. "I wanna introduce you to my family."

My heart sank. "Carlisle, that's the thing. He wants me to be home as early as possible so he can have dinner on the table when he gets home."

Carlisle was silent a moment, then his voice sounded, suddenly dark. "I swear to God one of these days, I'll kill that man. He treats you like a slave, Esme!"

It was my turn to be silent. "I have to go, Carlisle," I whispered and abruptly hung up. I leaned back against the wall and slide down so I was sitting. I put my head on my knees and began to sob. It was sexy when Carlisle was a little dark in my bedroom fantasies, but when he got angry in real life, he frightened me. It reminded me too much of Charles. I knew that Carlisle could never, ever be him, but at the same time, the fear was there. It was, and it always would be.

Damn Charles. Damn him to… you-know-where. Everything was his fault. Was I going to fear Carlisle now from all the abuse he'd done to me? Had he hurt me this way beyond the point of emotional rehabilitation? Was I ever going to get over that taunting smirk, and that stupid crooked grin that always meant I was in for something terrible? Would I be able to get over the whipping, the beating, and the raping? Had he ruined me?

If anyone could rehabilitate me, or make me new again, it would be none other than Carlisle Cullen.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I woke up to find myself sprawled out on the living room floor. I looked around curiously before remembering what had happened the night before. Rising slowly to my feet, I looked around the house. It appeared to be empty, but I wasn't going to let Charles jump out of nowhere and scare the shit out of me.<p>

I looked all over the house, but Charles was gone, probably off to work. I breathed a sigh of relief, and got dressed. There was no need for makeup, since all the bruises had healed. Only my broken arm remained, still wearing the bandage Carlisle had administered. Carlisle…

Walking to work was still enjoyable, but wasn't as nice and soothing as it used to be. I was now in a hurry to see Carlisle and apologize for everything. When I arrived, only Alice was there. She was cleaning off the tables when I entered. "Esme!" she nearly screamed, dropping the soapy rag. She ran—more like pranced—over to me, and wrapped me in a huge hug. "Jazz, guess who's here!"

I hadn't seen Jasper Hale in weeks. Jasper emerged from the kitchen. Jasper was like Carlisle, just not as handsome. He was very good-looking, just not Carlisle material. He had a medium build and honey blond hair that fell to just above his collar. He had some scars along his face and arms from an accident when he had worked on a farm in his younger days. He walked up to Alice and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her off of me. "Alice," he teased warningly. "What have I told you about hugging people?" Alice giggled happily. Jasper looked at me. "How have you been, Esme?"

"Okay Jasper, you?" I asked him.

Jasper smiled widely. "Fine."

The bell on the door rang, signaling someone entering. I turned around to see Carlisle standing there. He was watching us with sad blue eyes. He went over to the piano and set his folders on it. He then went back into the kitchen. I looked at Alice and Jasper, then followed Carlisle.

Carlisle must have been waiting for me. As soon as the door behind me was closed, Carlisle grabbed me from behind and pulled me to him. He kissed my neck over and over. "I'm sorry."

I turned to face him. "For what?" I asked.

Carlisle kissed the hollow of my throat. "For yelling last night. I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry. I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered, wrapping my arms around his neck.

Carlisle pulled me closer before picking me up and hitching my legs around his hips. I carried me to the back where the restrooms were, and awkwardly stumbled inside the men's and unzipped my dress in the back.

I began to take off his shirt as he pulled my dress off me with such urgency I shivered. "I couldn't stop thinking about you," he breathed in my face, tangling in his fingers in my hair.

Moaning, I slipped his shirt off and ran my hands over his muscular chest. "Fuck me, Carlisle," I begged, then my hand flew to my mouth, realizing what I had just said. I couldn't believe I could say such things. I never, ever said the f-word.

Carlisle chuckled at my reaction. "Don't be embarrassed, a little profanity is always appropriate in situations such as these."

I giggled and kissed his lips. "I really do love you." As we made love in the bathroom, I knew that it was too good to last. Charles would find out. We were wading in way too deep, and there was no way back now.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading! I tried to make it the best I could. I'm thinking that the story will have about 15 chapters, sooooo yeah, its almost over. :( Hope you enjoyed! R & R Please!


	12. Chapter 12: Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Please continue to tell me what you think! I know some of you might be tired of EdwardXBellaXJacob triangle, but I need some "fillers" to give the story some length. I add them in when I'm at a loss for ideas. :) Hope you understand! R & R!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve – Surprise<strong>

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow_

_I want more_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

-"_She Will Be Loved"(song) by Maroon 5_

Carlisle Cullen

A week had passed since the incident in the coffee shop. Esme and I had tried to keep our hands off each other otherwise. Esme always had to leave before the rest of us because of Charles's demands. I hated that man. He treated her like his own personal servant. One of these days, that man would end up having his throat slit in his sleep, and then Esme would be mine and mine alone.

I looked down at the ivory keys on my piano feeling ashamed of myself for my possessive thoughts. That was exactly the thing Esme was trying to get away from, and I was just bringing her to more of that. She still hadn't met Edward and Bella. Somehow I didn't think Esme would love living in an apartment with two other people she barely knew. Maybe it was time I moved out. I loved my brother, and Bella, but I was better now. I stayed with Edward because I needed support after my parents died. I had Esme now, and if I wanted her to be happy, and if I wanted to maybe have a family of my own with her someday, I needed my own place.

A family of my own; what an idiotic thought. Why was I thinking about kids at a time like this? Esme was still married to Charles, but the moment his death, or their divorce papers were signed, I was taking her to the nearest chapel, or the nearest courthouse and marrying that woman. She was married to Charles.

I hated that man.

"Carlisle," Alice called over the counter. I looked up at her and she was staring at me with a concerned look. I realized I hadn't played anything in a while, and had just been staring. Esme had left the coffee shop a half hour before, and in a way, she was right. She was the heart and soul of that place.

I took out "Esme" and played it over and over, thinking of the woman who inspired it. It seemed to be the customers' favorite. Jasper, Alice's fiancée who had decided to show up more and more as their wedding got nearer, loved the song, as did Mike and Jessica, not that their opinion mattered. Rosalie liked it until she saw who it was entitled after. She had talked to Silvia and had managed to get her own shift when Esme was gone. Those two still hadn't made up.

That afternoon, a large man entered. He was tall, about 6'5" and had an imposing frame. He had curly black hair, and a goofy, dimpled smile. He looked to be in his early twenties. He strode into the coffee shop like he owned the place and went up the counter. "I'm here to see Rosalie Hale," he informed Alice.

Rosalie didn't need to be summoned. She came storming out of the kitchen door nearest to me and folded her arms across her chest. "Why the hell are you here, Emmett?" she demanded, giving him a death glare.

So, he was Emmett.

"Because I want you back, baby," he said, his face softening so he looked like a little boy. He looked like a boy who was being scolded by his mother, and feeling quite guilty. "I'm a wreck without you, Rosie."

"Don't call me that, you lowlife son of a bitch!" Rosalie spat acidly. "Now get the fuck out of here, and don't come back!"

"Rose, just hear me out," Emmett pleaded. "Please?"

Rosalie just glared at him, and turned away. "You wouldn't hear me out when I wanted to talk about marriage, so why the fuck should I hear you out? Huh? Answer that one Emmett. Write down, I'll read it later," she snapped, before stalking back into the kitchen.

Emmett stared after her. "Marry me, Rosalie Hale!" he called after her.

There was a moment of pure, awkward silence. I looked around to see all the customers staring at the two lovers. Rosalie emerged from the kitchen, tears running down her cheeks, but she was smiling. "Do you mean that?" she asked, her voice a mixture of a squeal and sob.

Emmett nodded. "I love you too much to let you go like this."

Rosalie laughed slash sobbed and ran into Emmett's open arms. Everyone clapped. Rosalie blushed and hid her face in Emmett's chest.

* * *

><p>I got home to be greeted by Bella and Edward making out on the couch. I averted my gaze quickly and went to the kitchen as quietly as I could. I looked around and rummaged around through the cupboards before I heard a knock on the door. I let out an annoyed sigh, knowing that it could only be one person.<p>

Returning to the living room to answer it, I saw Bella already standing in the doorway, talking to Jacob Black. Edward sat on the couch glaring at the boy with pure hatred. He and I exchanged a look before, I began to walk toward my room. He followed me.

I opened the door and went inside. He followed me. He closed the door behind me, and flipped on the light. I sat on the edge of my bed and kept my gaze on my feet. I propped my elbows on my knees, and rested my chin on my folded hands.

"Is there something you know that I don't?" Edward asked, his green eyes hard like chips of emerald. I tried to ignore his searing gaze, but I couldn't. I looked up at him and studied his hard face. "Ever since the movie she's been so… distant from me."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a moment. _Pull yourself together Carlisle. Edward's a grown man now. He can handle himself,_ I told myself. I was always the protective big brother, trying to keep my little brother safe from harm. Would this help him, or just hurt him? I opened my eyes and studied his hard face. "I think you're being a bit possessive," I confessed finally.

His eyes slightly widened. "How so?" he demanded, his voice sounding almost strained and husky.

"Bella said that you were treating her almost like a prisoner in her own home. She wants to get out in the world more, and have friends, and… and hang out with Jacob. He's just her friend, Edward," I told him, feeling more like a father than a brother.

He was silent for so long afterward I had to look up at him to make sure he was still there. His face was twisted in pain. Her took an unsteady breath. "How can I let her do that? Carlisle, you know that I love her, and I'd give her anything she asks… but that kid… I just… He's just trying to take her away from me. I can't lose the thing I love more than anything again," he whispered, his voice cracking slightly in pain.

I watched him as tears brimmed in his eyes. I was a little in shock of his reaction. I hadn't seen Edward cry since our parents' funeral. I knew it was harder for him. I loved my parents, but I was closest to my father. My father was proud, and proud of me. We had a kind of relationship like in those commercials that whenever the father didn't go to work, but instead played catch in the front yard with his son. Edward was close to my mother, and I mean really close. He really loved her, almost as much as he loved Bella. Of course it wasn't the same kind of love, but he would have died for them.

"What can I do?" he finally choked out. "Tell her to never see him again? That's what I want to do. But I can't make her unhappy… I don't know what to do."

I rose to my feet and crossed the small room to him. I wrapped my arms around him in a gentle brotherly hug and rubbed his back. I pulled away and placed my hands on his shoulders. "No, Edward. You have to do something even more difficult and nerve-racking. You have to trust Bella."

"What?" he scoffed, sniffling and wiping his eyes.

"You love her, and I believe that she loves you very much. You have to have faith in her that she will remain faithful to you, and that she will make the right decision of it comes to that," I told him. His eyes gaze into mine. They were no longer the hard, cynical shards of emerald, rather soft pools of jade crying out of guidance.

Edward finally nodded. "You're right. I love Bella… and Carlisle… I'm gonna marry her."

* * *

><p>After the huge announcement to me, Edward asked if I would accompany him to a jeweler to by Bella's wedding ring. He hadn't actually proposed to her yet, but he wanted to make sure he had a sizable ring for when he did. Edward agreed to let Bella go down to La Push with Jacob to spend the rest of the evening while Edward and I raced to the mall before it closed. If there had been any cops out, we would have gotten many tickets.<p>

We went into a large shop that specialized in all sorts of diamond rings and accessories. I wanted to get something for Esme, but I knew that would be a little inappropriate for our relationship. _One day, though,_ I promised myself. "One day," I whispered aloud.

Edward looked at me. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Ah, what can I do for you gentlemen today?" a man in a black suit and a red tie said, making his way over to us. He weaved through the maze of cases that protruded up from the floor. Each one had a different kind of diamond accessory.

"We're looking for a ring," Edward informed the man.

"Oh," he said and looked from Edward to me. "Well I have some more, uh, manly rings back here," he said turning away.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back the truck up," I said grabbing the man's arm. "We're not getting rings for each other, he's getting a girl for his girlfriend," I told the clerk, getting a little annoyed.

The man turned to face us and gave us a patient smile. "Very well," he said. "Did you have any idea what you wanted? If not you can give me your price range, and I'm sure we can get you something appropriate," he said.

I watched as the man led us around. There was something about this man that I just wasn't sure about. He seemed so cheerful and patient all the time. Finally, while Edward was looking at a very large diamond ring that I was almost positive we couldn't afford, I glanced at his name tag. It read "Aro". What the hell kind of name is that?

Edward settled for a smaller ring, but it was still very beautiful. It glittered every time just the slightest ray of light was cast on it. While Edward was paying for it, I got a phone call. I pulled my phone of my pocket and looked at the caller ID. Esme.

I walked out of the store and answered it. "Hello?"

"Carlisle, hi," she said. "I just wanted to hear your voice if you don't mind," she said sounding almost embarrassed. "I miss you."

I smiled widely. "I miss you too, baby. How is everything there?" I inquired casually, glad to hear her voice as well.

"Everything's okay, I just—" she cut off abruptly. "Carlisle, I gotta go! I'll call you back!" she said and hung up. When the line began its monotonous buzzing, I stood there in pure terror for a moment before hanging up the phone.

I waited almost the entire night for her call.

6 PM.

7 PM.

8 PM.

9 PM.

10 PM.

11 PM.

I sat in the living room watching the TV at a very low volume. Edward and Bella were asleep in their room. Edward still hadn't proposed but Bella had a good evening with Jacob. I was glad at that, but Esme kept me worried. I couldn't sleep. There was no way I could.

At 11:30 PM, there was a knock on the door. I jumped to my feet fearing the worst and ran to answer it. Esme stood there, sobbing hysterically. She threw herself into my arms. "Oh, Carlisle!" she gasped.

"Esme, did you walk here?" I demanded, a little outraged that Charles still wouldn't let her drive.

"Y- yes," she replied, sniffling. "I had to talk to you."

"About what? What's the matter, baby?" I asked pulling to the couch and making her sit beside me.

"That's just it, Carlisle!" she exclaimed running one hair through her mussed caramel hair. "I'm pregnant, and I don't know if it's yours or Charles's!"

* * *

><p>AN: Hehehehehehehehe! I just love my cliffies! The next Chapter will most likely have another cliff-hanger. :D Chapter 14 might be on the shorter side and 15... well... you'll see. 15 might have a huge time lapse. I'm not sure. **This will not have a sequel, in fact, if you haven't read my other twilight fanfic "Blood The Immortal Drink" I hope you decide to check it out! It's an AroXOC fanfic. After this one, or that one, whichever one I finish first, I'll have a RenesmeeXAro one, and possibly a CarlisleXBella one. Please check out my other fanfics, and continue to support me. I love you all! *blows kisses* Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	13. Chapter 13: Discovery

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen – Discovery<strong>

_Tell me would you kill to save a life?_

_Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?_

_Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn_

_This hurricane's chasing us all underground_

_No matter how many deaths that I die I will never forget_

_No matter how many lives I live, I will never regret_

_There is a fire inside and it started a riot about to explode into flames_

_Where is your god? Where is your god? Where is your god?_

"_Hurricane"(song) by 30 Seconds to Mars_

Esme Evenson

I sat in Carlisle's living room staring at his shocked face. He looked from me, to the floor, then back again. "Wow… a baby…" he whispered. His eyes then landed on my stomach. In a few months, it would be swollen and I would have a more prominent baby bump. I looked down too and rubbed the forming child inside me. A baby… I always wanted a baby, but not like this.

It wasn't that I was afraid to have a baby, or that I was afraid it was Carlisle's. I didn't care if the baby had blond hair like Carlisle. I didn't care if Charles knew. The only thing I feared was that the baby was the offspring of Charles Evenson. If it was Charles's baby, I would still love it, but I was worried that Carlisle wouldn't. Somehow I knew that Carlisle would play a large part in this child's life. I hoped that after the baby was born, or maybe before I would get up the nerve to leave Charles and move in with Carlisle.

"This is… surprising, but… great," Carlisle said, as if he were searching for the right words. He looked back up at my face. He reached out with one hand and brushed away a stray tear that trickled down my cheek. "I hope it's mine, but even if it's not… I will love it as if it were. Even though it might have him inside it, it will still have you inside as well. Anything that is a part of you is a part of me."

I looked at Carlisle, and smiled. More tears came, but they were not out of fear, rather they were tears of joy. I threw my arms around Carlisle's neck. "I love you, Carlisle." I moved so I sat on his lap, with my legs straddled. A moment later, I felt his boner poking me right in an amazing spot. I groaned. "Dammit Carlisle, there's now a baby in this room," I gasped, but it was too late for both of us.

Carlisle kissed the hollow of my throat and ran his hands down my sides. I let out a soft moan and pulled his face up to mine and kissed his lips aggressively. He returned the kiss in the same manner, tugging the buttons of my shirt undone. I did the same to his shirt and ran my hands down to the tent in his pants. I pulled off his pants and boxers quickly, allowing him to spring free.

I leaned down to take him in my mouth, but Carlisle's hand stopped me. "My room," he whispered hoarsely.

Nodding, I slid off him eagerly. Carlisle got up and took my hand, pulling me toward his room. Remembering the last time I'd been in Carlisle's room made me smile. It was so simple and a little cluttered… exactly the way I always imagined it'd be. I could see Carlisle living like that. With a woman's touch, it would be a perfect living space… for me at least.

We stumbled inside kind of awkwardly. Carlisle pulled me into his arms and showered my neck with feverish kisses. "Esme," he whispered. "I think we need to make the clothing ratio even," he whispered and unhooked my bra in the back. It was then I realized that I was still wearing pants. Blushing a little, I began to unbutton them, but stopped. Carlisle had been watching and was looking at me with a mixture of confusion, anger, and lust in his eyes.

I pushed him back on the bed so he was sitting. I went over and crawled into his lap, before pushing him back once more so he lay before me. I sat, gazing at his erect pillar and ran my hands along it tenderly. Carlisle gripped the bed and let out a moan. Without warning, I slowly began to hump him almost. Carlisle growled. "Stop teasing me."

Ignoring him, I continued for a minute. It was when I felt his own wetness seeping through my jeans and colliding with my own soiled panties, I decided both of us needed release soon. I slipped everything off as quickly as I could before climbing back on his lap. Carlisle stared up at me with loving eyes. "You're so beautiful," he whispered, his eyes running up and down my body. It seemed like his gaze was admiring, but I knew he was searching for bruises. Now that I was carrying another being, it was important Charles didn't hurt me, or do anything to make me have a miscarriage.

"You're beautiful too," I whispered, before giggling sheepishly. "Well… you know what I mean," I said before lowering myself on to him. Carlisle gripped the bed tighter still as my entrance brushed against his tip. I slowly sat down, allowing him to slide inside me. God, he was huge.

"Tell me when I can move Esme, I don't know if I can hold it much longer," Carlisle rasped.

I waited a few moments so we both could adjust before nodding. "Okay, I'm ready," I whispered.

Carlisle placed his hands gently, but firmly on my hips and guided me as I moved up at down. His hands were so amazing. He stroked my thighs with his thumb as he controlled me. After a minute or two, the movements got faster, and faster still. He was the first to release. He gasped a little when it happened. I followed a moment later.

I pulled off him and collapsed on his chest, allowing my fluids to trickle down my legs. Carlisle didn't mind as some mine dripped onto his stomach. He stroked my back lovingly. A few minutes later, he sat up without warning. I sat up too, my eyes wide with worry. My ears strained to listen to any sounds that might signal someone coming.

Carlisle wasn't looking at me, or the door, instead, he was looking at the soiled sheets. "Esme… we can't keep doing this," he whispered after a moment.

My heart shattered. "Carlisle… what do you mean?" I asked, unable to keep the pain out of my voice.

Carlisle looked up at me, his blue eyes searching my face. I could only scarcely imagine how it looked. "I love you, Esme Evenson, you know that. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but I need some kind of commitment. Despite everything we've done, you've shown no interest in leaving that demon. I want you to be mine, and mine alone. I know you're scared, but you have me here. Edward, Bella, and I'm sure Alice and Jasper would help, maybe even Rosalie and Emmett... I hate to give you an ultimatum, but it's killing me sending you home every night to that monster, and knowing that you're his. I love you, but you need to choose which one you want."

I stared at Carlisle, not believing what he was saying. "Carlisle… I want to leave him. He'd never let me go! If I tried he'd lock me in the basement and I'd never see the light of day again. I'd never see you again!" I told him, tears running down my cheeks.

Carlisle moved closer and wrapped his arms around me. "Shh," he soothed. "I'll be there to help you…" he was silent for a moment before pulling me to the edge of the bed and getting off. He went over to his dresser and rummaged through on of the drawers. I tried not to pay too much attention to his flexing muscles, and slightly mussed blond hair.

Carlisle returned with a small, black, velvet box. I stepped up to me and got down on one knee. "Esme Evenson… I promise to love you every moment of forever. I will never hurt, abuse, threaten, or control you. I feel like my purpose on this earth is to bring you happiness; making you happy, makes me happy. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and even after we leave this world, I will still be at your side. No other woman has made me feel so alive in all my days. Will you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?"

I stared at Carlisle in shock. _Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh dear God yes! What are you waiting for you idiot? Say yes already!_ my head screamed, but I was still thinking about his proposal. It was so beautiful. As I opened my mouth to reply, Carlisle opened the black box to reveal on of the largest diamonds I'd ever seen on a small golden band. I gasped. "Carlisle! How much did this cost you?"

"I didn't buy it," he admitted, awkwardly. "It… it was my mother's."

Guilt crept in to me for some odd reason. I was coveting that ring, but it wasn't mine. "Carlisle… I… I can't accept it if it was your mother's… I mean… You should keep it," I told him.

"And that I will, but it will be on your finger, I'll always still have it, and I think it would serve a better purpose there," he said calmly. "You… you never answered my original question."

I took a deep breath. "Yes," I whispered.

Carlisle smiled widely and threw his arms around me. He picked me up and spun me around, laughing like a maniac. I giggled as he took me over to the piano. He set me down on the bench, and he took his place beside me. Before he began to play, he put the ring on my finger, taking Charles's golden band off. He then played a new melody I hadn't heard before. I looked at him, confused. "Which one's this?"

"It's called 'Baby'," Carlisle whispered glancing at my stomach. "I'll rename it when we decide on a name."

"What if it's a boy?" I asked. "You should name it then. I'll name it if it's a girl," I offered.

Carlisle smiled and nodded. "Okay. Sounds good."  
>I was silent for a moment, thinking. "I like the name Jenna," I whispered.<p>

Carlisle smiled and kissed my hair. "Jenna then, for the girl," he decided.

"What's your suggestion?" I asked, resting my head on his shoulder while he played.

"I always liked Collin," he murmured.

I giggled a little. "Collin Cullen?"

Carlisle sighed. "Well would you prefer it if it were Collin Evenson?" he asked frostily.

We were both silent for a long time. I refused to look at him. I felt tears build in my eyes. "I think it's time I left, Carlisle," I whispered, sliding off the bed. Carlisle grabbed my arm. "Let go," I whispered harshly. He did as I asked reluctantly. I took the ring off and dropped it on the floor. "Good-bye."

* * *

><p>I left Carlisle's apartment and walked home, sobbing. As I crossed the street onto my block, I wiped my eyes. I knew they'd be blotchy, red and unattractive, but I could care less. I took my phone out of my pocket and checked the time. It was four in the morning, so Charles was probably still asleep.<p>

Slowly, I walked up the steps to the front door and put the key in the lock. I went inside and flipped the light switch in the hallway, letting light brighten the place up. Standing in the hallway in front of me was Charles. He stood, his hazel eyes flared with rage as he saw my red face and messy hair. In his hand, he held a small gun that was pointed right at me. "Where's your lover now?"

* * *

><p>AN: HAHAHAHAHAHA! THanks for reading! R & R!


	14. Chapter 14: Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen – Truth<strong>

_Car overheats_

_Jump out of my seat_

_On the side of the highway baby_

_Our road is long_

_Your hold is strong_

_Please don't ever let go Oh No_

_I know I don't know you_

_But I want you so bad_

_Everyone has a secret_

_But can they keep it_

_Oh No they can't_

"_Secret"(song) by Maroon 5_

Carlisle Cullen

I stared at my mother's ring on the floor of my room in shock. I had said the wrong thing. Why had I been so stupid? I should have known better than to say something like that! Esme was just joking with me. It was that stupid remark that made her leave, and leave the ring behind.

_I'll see her at work tomorrow,_ I thought, nodding to myself. _It'll be just like last time. I'll go there, we'll make up, and everything will be fine… my child could be inside her, and I can't leave her with that man._

But things didn't turn out the way I had planned. I went to work the next morning so see Rosalie and Alice behind the counter. Alice was admiring the diamond ring on Rosalie's finger when I entered. Alice looked up, her eyes suddenly anxious. "Carlisle, have you seen Esme?" she asked.

I sighed sadly. "No. We… we had a little… altercation in our relationship," I admitted.

Both girls gasped and went back into the kitchen, then out to me. They began asking me a bunch of questions, which I answered as vaguely as possible. "She left last night… I am so stupid!" I said kicking a leg of the piano.

Rosalie opened her mouth to say something, but the buzzing of her phone stopped her. She looked at it. Her mouth dropped. "It's… it's a text from Esme," she whispered.

My head snapped up. I went over and got behind Rosalie so I could see. On the phone was a bunch of different letters looking as if they'd been accidently pressed on all at once, but I could read one word in the midst of it all. The text read:

**helpaklhsfdgnslkfuriure09he**

Despite all the other letters, I only focused on the word "help".

* * *

><p>I hopped in my car and sped to Esme's house. I knew I was breaking many traffic laws, but I could care less. I floored it whenever I had open road. I made a sharp turn into Esme's driveway and parked the car as quickly as I could. I looked up at the house and took a deep breath. Leaning over to the glove-compartment, I opened it and took out a small switchblade and unsheathed it. Either Charles or I was going to die today, and I wanted it to be Charles.<p>

Exiting the car, I didn't take my eyes off the front door. I walked up cautiously and got the key out from under the mat. I was lucky that I remembered Esme had told me that or else I would have had no way to get inside. I opened the door and let it swing open slowly with a creek. The moment the door opened, a heart-shattering screech erupted from the basement. I knew it was Esme.

"ESME!" I shouted without thinking and ran toward the noise not knowing what my wait for me. I stumbled down the basement stairs to see Esme, naked and curled up in a ball on the floor. Blood trickled from wounds in her back. Charles hovered over her, a horse whip in his hand. He cracked it one, and it sliced across her arm, making it bleed. HE looked up at me and glared. His mouth opened in a disgusted, angry snarl.

"You," he spat with hate. He threw the whip at Esme, who covered her head, and walked up to me. He pulled his arm back, and let it fling forward, but I grabbed his fist in my hand, and twisted his arm.

Charles howled in pain and kneed me in the groin. Esme gasped as I fell down. My core throbbed with pain, as I fought the desire to curl up into a little ball. It was at that moment I really hoped that Esme's child was mine, because I after that I was worried we wouldn't be able to have another. I aimed my foot at Charles ankle and kicked him in the shin sending him stumbling toward Esme.

Esme rolled out of the way just as Charles collapsed. She tried to crawl toward me, but Charles grabbed her ankle and pulled her back. Growling I willed myself to stand and went to Charles. I gently moved Esme away from him and kicked Charles hard in the ribcage. While Charles winced in pain I looked at Esme swiftly. Our eyes met for a moment. "Run," I told her just before Charles tackled me to the ground.

We wrestled on the floor, fighting to see who would dominate the fight. Charles won. He pinned me beneath him leaving me barely enough room to struggle. He punched me hard in the nose, making Esme scream. A liquid trickled down from my nose and into my mouth and around my face. I tasted the salty, metal-like taste of blood, and I knew my nose was broken.

Charles punched me once in the ribs before climbing off me. There was a loud click, and I saw Charles standing in front of me, pointing a gun directly at my chest. Esme screamed, but Charles didn't even look at her. "Move and lover boy dies!"

Esme went quiet, but I could hear her sobs. "Please," she whispered.

"Shut up, you fucking whore!" Charles yelled.

I growled and went to get up.

Charles took off the safety, and shouted, "move and I'll put a bullet in your head, pianist!"

Freezing, I looked at Esme who was staring at me. "I'm sorry," she mouthed.

"You deserve to die you filthy piece of garbage!" he snarled, kicking me in the leg. "You're a worthless playboy that can only get married women—"

"Esme is the most beautiful woman on the face of the earth, and you're a monster! You abuse her like she's your property and she's not! She's a human being and she deserves a better life and a life with you!" I growled defiantly.

Charles pointed the gun away from my face and down to my crotch. "Dangerous words, pianist," he snarled.

For a moment, I was a little scared he would actually shoot, but Esme came up and shoved him. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" she yelled and tried to kick Charles. Charles grabbed her ankle and pulled her off her feet and to the cement floor. During the struggle, the gun slid out of Charles's hands and across the floor.

Not thinking about the gun, I dove into the fight and tried to pull Esme away from him. Blood still dripped from my nose and was getting everywhere. I landed a few good kicks and punches on Charles, but he was stronger than I was.

Somehow, we got to our feet during the fight. I threw a punch at him, only to have him duck. He grabbed my collar and launched me into a nearby wall. I turned around to see Charles standing there again with another gun, but not the same one as before. This one looked more like a hunting rifle with a wooden butt that looked like it could knock you unconscious.

He aimed it right at my chest. "You're a dead man."

I sunk down so I sat against the wall, and stared at the gun, waiting for him to pull the trigger. I looked around for Esme to see her watching us in horror, appearing to be frozen in fear. "Carlisle, I love you!" she yelled, her voice twisted in pain.

"I love you too, Esme. Run! Get out of here! Save yourself!" I shouted, trying to save her life if I couldn't save my own. I had failed, and now I would die.

Charles wasn't listening to our conversation. He took off the safety again and fixed his finger around the trigger. I sat there, and closed my eyes. A waited a few seconds for the pain, but still none came. There was no shot, until finally, a loud bang split the air. I sat there, my eyes clenched tight, waiting for the pain. None came. He must have shot me in the head. I didn't feel anything, so I guessed it was the best way to go.

I dared to open my eyes to see Charles lying dead at my feet, with his gun still in his arms. Behind him stood Esme, with the handgun still pointed at his limp body.

* * *

><p>AN: Ding Dong the evil man's dead! :D R & R please!


	15. Chapter 15: Angels and Demons

**Disclamier: I do not own Twilight!**

**A/N: Please check out my other Twilight FanFics (can be found on my profile!):**

**-Beautiful Strangers (CarlisleXEsme)**

**-Blood - The Immortal Drink (AroXOriginal Character)**

**-The Power of Love (AroXRenesmee)**

**-A new either CarlisleXEsme or CarlisleXBella FanFic will be coming soon! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen – Angels and Demons<strong>

_As the smoke clears, I awaken_

_And untangle you from me_

_Would it make you, feel better_

_To watch me while I bleed?_

_All my windows still are broken_

_But I'm standing on my feet_

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

"_Skyscraper"(song) by Demi Lavato_

Esme Evenson

Nine months had passed since the day I shot Charles Evenson. Carlisle married me a month later. I now sat in Carlisle's new apartment, rubbing my large stomach. We had never asked the doctor for a parental test. Carlisle said he didn't care if it was Charles's. It didn't matter. It would always be Carlisle's child in our eyes.

At first, Charles's death affected me deeply. I even tried therapy it got so bad. He constantly haunted my dreams. Even Carlisle who slept beside me couldn't keep the dreams away. He taunted me, beat me, raped me… every night… I couldn't escape him. Nothing could make him go away. Nothing… After a few months though, he began to disappear, and I began to calm down. Maybe he wasn't in purgatory anymore, and he was in hell where he belonged, or at least that's what Carlisle thought.

After everything calmed down, Carlisle and I moved back east so Carlisle could go back to college and become a doctor again. I spent most of my days home alone with my growing child. Something told me it would be a girl. I always wanted a daughter. Even though Carlisle was fine with it if it was the child of Charles, I wasn't. I wasn't sure if I could take that.

Every night, Carlisle came home later and later from his studies. I began to worry. I was alone, pregnant, fat, unattractive, and unable to have sex, and he was out there in the world, doing God knew what.

One night, I stayed up until 10:00 waiting for him to come home. He opened the door and came in to find me standing in our small living room, waiting.

"Jesus, Esme you scared me," he said, slipping his jacket off and hanging it up on the coatrack.

"Where have you been?" I demanded, my arms folded across my chest. "Are you aware of the time, Carlisle Cullen?"

Carlisle glanced at his watch, seeming a little hurt by my tone. "Shit," he hissed when he saw. "I'm sorry Esme! The guys invited me to get a drink after work—"

"It's been four hours, Carlisle!" I exclaimed, feeling the tears brimming up in my eyes. "The next time 'the guys' ask you out for a 'drink' you can just pack up your stuff and get out of my life. You can also sleep on the couch tonight!" I yelled before stomping back in my room.

I slammed the door behind me and waited a few seconds before bursting into sobs. I cried myself to sleep that night, unable to stop the tears. That night, I had nightmares that would haunt me for years to come.

Stumbling through two hospital doors, I looked around to see nurses walking around and attending to people. I wasn't sure what had happened to me. I knew that I was hurt, badly. I hurt everywhere, my entire body, especially in my chest screamed in pain with each step. I saw Carlisle standing at a circular counter wearing a doctor's coat. "Carlisle!" I screamed, but he didn't look at me.

He looked even more perfect in my dream. His blond hair seemed slightly mussed, and his white skin almost shimmered under the vibrant rays of the light. He wasn't even looking at me, in fact, he was staring in the opposite direction. A nurse, who looked younger than I, came out of one of the rooms. She wore a tight white mini-skirt and a revealing white shirt that barely covered anything. She also wore a stethoscope around her neck.

When she reached Carlisle, to took off the stethoscope and wrapped it around his neck, pulling him to her. She crushed her lips to his and ran her hands through his golden mane. I screamed at Carlisle, but he ignored me.

"You're mine again, Esme," Charles's voice sounded in my ear.

I screamed again for Carlisle, only to be ignored once more. The ground fell out from underneath my feet, as I began to fall into a fiery pit of hell, where Charles stood, laughing in his maniacal way. Carlisle and the girl watched me fall from high above, before he kissed her again…

"Esme! ESME!" Carlisle's voice sounded, waking me up. I gasped and looked around. I was still in our room. Carlisle was still with me. He hovered over me, his blue eyes full of worry. "Are you alright, love? You were screaming in your sleep… You haven't done that since…" he trailed off, but I knew he meant after Charles's death.

I stared at him for a moment. "Nightmare," I said quickly. "Carlisle where were you really?"

"I told you," he replied. "I wasn't lying… Did you think I was cheating on you?" he asked, sounding slightly offended.

Looking, away I nodded slightly.

"Why?" he asked, sounding a little bewildered. "I love you."

"But that's just it, Carlisle!" I protested, pulling away from him and getting up. "It doesn't make sense for you to love me. Charles ruined me, Carlisle… I'm just a worthless whore! Just like he always said," I whispered.

"Esme," Carlisle said almost sternly. The tone of his voice forced me to look at him. "I never want to hear you say that again. You are the most beautiful woman on Earth. Any man foolish enough to mistreat you belongs in hell. You are perfect in every way, and I would never, ever hurt you, or cheat on you."

I looked at him, unsure. "Really?"

"Of course," he said sliding off the bed. "I love you more than life itself. You should know that by now."

I smiled widely, then gasped, my hand flying to my stomach. I knew what was happening. It was too obvious. "Carlisle…" I breathed. "I think my water just broke!"

* * *

><p>Carlisle rushed me to the hospital and they took me to a private room where I wouldn't be disturbed. The pain was like nothing I'd ever felt before. Even with the epidermal, the pain was overwhelming. Poor Carlisle stood beside me, trying not to show any pain as I crushed his hand.<p>

"Come on, Esme," the male doctor who was assigned to my delivery said. "Push!" he said as he looked under my hospital dress-thing. I saw Carlisle narrow his eyes. He so cute when he was jealous, even if his hand was being broken.

After what seemed like forever of exhausting pushing, I heard the crying of a baby. The pain faded and I nearly collapsed from exhaustion. "You have a son, Esme," the doctor told me.

I smiled weakly. "Collin," I whispered, looking at Carlisle, who was smiling. They dried off my son and gave him to me. The only thing I didn't expect to see, I saw. He has a small little tuft of brown hair, and his eyes opened a little, before clamping shut again. I knew those eyes. They were hazel eyes… Hazel eyes and brown hair… My son was the spitting image of Charles Evenson.

Carlisle saw it too. He gazed at my son with a sad expression. "I guess… it's not mine."

I looked at Carlisle. "I'm sorry!" I said quickly.

Carlisle shook his head and kissed my hair. "Relax, sweetheart. I told you I didn't care. What matters is that he's _your_ son. Can I hold him?" he asked, changing the subject.

I nodded and handed the son of the demon Charles to my angelic Carlisle. Carlisle took him and smiled as he gazed at him. "Even if he is Charles's son, I can see you in him."

"You can?" I asked, feeling slightly better.

"Yeah," he said. "Once he loses some of the baby fat, his face will be the same shape as yours—in the shape of a heart," he said and kissed him on the forehead. "Collin Cullen," he said. "I love him, already."

I breathed out a sigh of relief. "Collin Cullen," I whispered happily as I drifted into sleep, but even then, the last thing on my mind was my son, and my gorgeous pianist.

* * *

><p>AN: I know a somewhat corny ending to the Chapter. **The epilogue is next! It's almost over. I don't know if you're sad or happy about this, guys. I loved writing this, and I really love you all for reading. You people are amazing. It's you who provide the true incentive for me to keep writing. Please read my other Twilight FanFics as well. :') You guys bring me happiness. Thank you for everything. Please R & R.**


	16. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I d not own Twilight**

**A/N: Thank you for reading PLEASE READ MY OTHER FANFICS TOO! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

_When winter comes in summer_

_When there's no more forever_

_Yeah, that's when I'll stop loving you_

_That's when I'll stop loving you_

_I'm sure you've heard these words before_

_And I know it's hard for you to trust them once more_

_You're afraid it all might end_

_And a broken heart is scared of breaking again_

_But you've gotta believe me_

_I'll never leave you_

_You'll never cry long as I am there_

_And I will always be there_

_You will never be without love_

"_That's When I'll Stop Loving You"(song) by *NSYNC_

Carlisle Cullen

Ten years have gone by since the birth of Collin. Within that period, Esme and I had two more children, both girls. Their names were Elizabeth and Carmen. Elizabeth, the oldest girl, looked exactly like Esme while Carmen had my hair. Collin never question why he looked different that most of us, and we never told him I knew that one day he'd come to us with those questions, and we would tell him the half-truth. We'd tell him that his father was shot.

Esme and I were very content, though she didn't like growing older any more than I did. Esme was thirty-six now, and I was thirty-three. She hated the fact that she was older than me, but in my eyes, she was just as beautiful as she was the day I met her.

We lay in our large bed, wearing nothing but our underclothes. My beautiful wife lay next to me, tracing the lines in my chest. "Carlisle," she said softly. "Do you think I'm old?"  
>I looked at her, arching an eyebrow. "What kind of question is that?" I teased gently, rolling over so I faced her.<p>

"I just… I feel old," she admitted.

"Esme, the thing that amazes me is that even though you're in your thirties, you still look like you're sixteen. Even after three kids," I said, kissing her head.

She smiled and ran a hand through my already messy hair. "You always make me feel like a princess."

"Just call me Prince Piano," I teased.

She laughed. "Speaking of that, I wish you'd play more. You're so talented, but you're barely home anymore. I kind of liked you better when you were a pianist," she joked rolling onto her back.

"Ouch," I jested and kissed her cheek. "Maybe I should just make an album."

She giggled. "Sounds good. I'll be the first to buy it," she promised, jokingly.

I smiled. I didn't play much anymore. When we moved, I gave most of my piano books to Edward. He said he wanted to learn, so I gave him most of it. He now serenaded Bella with his—my old—piano. They still lived in Forks and now had two kids of their own, both boys. I had kept the pieces that I composed like "Esme", "Collin" (formerly "Baby"), "Carmen", and "Elizabeth". I also had written a few others. I even wrote a few inspired by the Charles-Esme-and-I love triangle, even though Esme never loved him. I had more than enough songs for an album.

"I love you, Carlisle," she whispered, breaking my train of thought.

"I love you, too," I replied in a whisper. We stared at each other for a moment. I looked into her beautiful brown eyes, staring into her soul. For the first time in a while, a lustrous flame ignite deep inside me. I wanted her so badly at that moment. Of course I always wanted her in a way, but this was different. I hadn't felt like this since the first time I claimed her as my own.

She seemed to get the same feeling I received. She took my face in her hands and pulled mine to hers. She crushed her lips to mine, pulling me closer. I moved quickly so I hovered over her, only to have her legs hitch around my hips. She kissed me with such passion, it made me breathless. I pulled away for a moment and moved my lips along her jawline while her hands ran down my bare chest. My hands slid under her back and unhooked her bra.

"I need you, Carlisle," she whispered pulling my face back to hers. "Now," she whispered, stroking my cheek with her thumb.

The whispering was something I never got used to. We always had to be very quiet since our children we sleeping in the rooms next to ours. I stared into her eyes hungrily, before letting them glance down at her bra that still shielding her breasts from view. I pulled it off hastily and let my eyes devour a sight I hadn't seen in months.

It seemed like she too was eager to see the parts of my body that hadn't been released in some months. Her hands slid down my chest to my pants line. It was then that I became aware of the growing tightness in my boxers. She moved closer, and rolled us over so she was on top. Without warning she began to hump me dryly. I moaned and accidently dug my fingernails into her back.

"Carlisle, that hurts," she whispered, but didn't sound like she was in pain.

"Sorry," I half-groaned and moved my hands away from her delicate body. I gripped the bed instead and let her finish her cruel methods of seduction.

She stopped, which made me opened my eyes and look at her. She pulled off my boxers and let my erect pillar spring from its confinements. Esme stared at it, devouring it her eyes just as I had with her chest. "Is it just me, or does this thing," she said, giving the _thing_ and affectionate stroke. "Get bigger every time I see it?"

I chuckled. "It's always very happy to see you, my dear."

She laughed and ran her hands along it, making me shudder. "Good God, Esme—" I breathed, but was cut off by a knock at the door.

We both looked up and she quickly got off me while I pulled the covers over us. "Come in," I called, my voice sounding huskier than I would have wanted it to.

Elizabeth, Carmen, and Collin came in, all looking embarrassed. "We heard you guys talking, and we didn't want to… interrupt," Collin said, looking at us, with a knowing look in his eyes.

"Mommy!" Carmen, our youngest, said. "Mommy, I drew you a picture!" she said, running over and showing Esme a picture of what looked like a house and a family of blue people with pink, purple, and yellow hair standing outside.

"Aw, Carmen, this is beautiful," Esme said. "Whose house is it?"

Carmen was only six, and she loved to draw. She was pretty good at it, too… for a six-year-old. "This is our house," she said pointing to it. "And this is," she said pointing to two people wearing skirts that had pink hair, "is you and me! You're the big one, and I'm the little one. And these are Lizzy and Collin," she said pointing to a girl and boy, each having purple hair. "And Daddy's the tallest one with the yellow hair!"

I smiled widely. "Thanks, Carmen. You made me look handsome," I joked. Esme smacked my chest gently, and playfully.

The kids giggled. "Mommy, you said that we were going to the park today!" Elizabeth said, folding her arms across her chest, which made her look more like Esme than ever before.

"Yeah, you said you were gonna play catch with me, Dad," Collin added, shooting a hazel-eyes playful glare. When he did so, he looked exactly like Charles. I noticed Esme look away.

"We will," I promised. "Why don't you three go wait in the living room? We'll be out in a minute."

They all sighed and went out to wait. Esme giggled half-heartedly, watching them go. "They're getting older every day," she sighed sadly. "Especially Collin… he looks more and more like… _him_ every time I see him."

I sighed and nodded in agreement. "Don't worry, Esme. We're raising Collin right. He'll never be like Charles was."

Esme sighed and nodded. She got up and put her bra back on. I watched her as she got dressed in jeans and a simple t-shirt. Only she could make that kind of outfit look amazingly sexy. She walked to the door and glanced over her shoulder. "I expect us to finish that tonight when the kids are asleep…" she said, and opened the door. "Don't take too long, my pianist."

I smiled. "I'm coming."

She smiled too. "I love you Carlisle."

"I love you too," I replied, gazing at her, adoring every inch of her. "I always will."

"Forever," she agreed.

**_And We Lived Happily Ever After_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: PLEASE READ AND PAY ATTENTION! Thank you all for you support and reveiws. I love you all. You people have provided the incentive to keep me writing, and for me to want to be a professional writer. Thank you sooo much! Please continue to read my FanFics. You don't know how even the smallest reveiws make me feel. :) I 3 you guys! Thanks so much again. R & R please. :)**


End file.
